The grave digger's daughter
by SeraphineKH
Summary: The hard life of a grl w/a devil sis,no frens and a grave digger as a future occupation. Little did she knew that that life is just beginning. NamineXRoxas NamineXSora
1. In which Namine meets her turning point

**

* * *

****The grave digger's Daughter

* * *

**The moon is full to its fullest and shining nearly as bright as the sun. The silence is broken by small gasps as a dark figure sprint through the grave. The gate is close, indicating that the figure had climbed the gate to get there. There is a faint howl of the hungry predators as they hunt for their meal under the moonlight. The figure shuddered slightly and continued sprinting across the various graves.

"Aaaroooo!" The figure turned behind to face a single silver wolf with a collar. It was decorated with symbols that the figure knew too well. The figure froze with fear and sprint faster away from the wolf who gave chase. Unaware, something slip from his grasp and drop into a small hole. It remained there until a certain blond girl came by.

* * *

'Hi. Namine here. I'm 15 and I'm attending Radiant High. My father's a gravedigger and my mom's not here with me. She's gone when I was just 9. My grades are bad but I manage to get through my second year. I'm now a third year. I've got a sister, Avaron.' I roll up my biography in a ball and flung it away.

"Hey there pipsquek." Avaron came into my room and punch me in the head. Hard. "Daddykins gonna tell you something so better go down." Meet Avaron. She's my 'devil' sister. Whenever I got favored over her, she will torture me to death. She has platinum blond hair and very attractive and charming. She can charm your socks off I she wants too. I mean it. Her name means an island of apples. I like to refer them as rotten apples. She's quiet rotten in the inside.

"Namine! I've got good news!" My father's excitement clearly can be heard from the li-ki-di- room. It is a combination of the living room, kitchen and dining room. You get the idea.

I put down my light blue pencil and close my sketchbook before going to the likidi room, Avaron, trailing after me to make sure I obey. My biography lay unattended in the pile of used papers in my bin.

My father is a wizened old man, white haired and very skinny. But he is very strong as he needed the strength to dig holes in the ground that will be filled with a dead body. I did ask him what is so appealing with his job. But the answer I got from him is that they pay enough to sustain the family. And it is an art. That answer made my nose wrinkle. I have better, clearer definitions of art.

Anyway, I made my way down the rickety old staircase. It might give way any moment but my father is quiet useless in fixing stairs and we cannot afford to get somebody to fix it. So it stays that way. Avaron purposely stomp down the stairs to make it wobble.

"Namine, my white horse, I've got good news to announce!" 'White horse' is my pet name to him. But I hate horses. I cannot deny that my hair is so yellow that it is almost white and so is my complexion. So the white stays.

"You're gonna take over your old man when he's crinkled stone and be a grave digger!" My father had a funny way of speech. He uses words that you cannot think of putting in a sentence.

I am shocked to the core. Lately, I have been dreaming of becoming something else greater, an artist. I will draw and make millions out of my drawings. MY papa need not dig graves anymore. And I can prove to my sister that I'm not something that she can pick on. But when I heard the sentence, my dreams instantly shatter in to a million broken pieces. All hope went to the windows and vanish into the sky. There unattainable now.

Avaron smirked at me in a victorious way. I hate her guts but who cares? She's spoiled rotten by father and clearly, the whole town too. I felt like punching her but the last time that happened, I nearly got dragged to jail. She can influence even the toughest men in my time.

"But papa, why me? Why not Avaron?" I cried.

His smile sags a bit. "You know that Avaron is destined to do different things than the family. Anyway," He looks at me with pleading eyes. "You're my little white horse, you can't let me down can you?"

I got switched to automatic. "Yes papa. I will not let you down." I cannot bear to see him sad and disappointed. He is my father after all. Even if that means letting Avaron win which is quite a lot.

He brightens instantly. "Alrighty!" He clasps his hands together. "You will help me tonight! Now," He looks at the church clock right outside our window. "Off to school my little white horse! You can't miss it!"

I remembered something suddenly. Tonight is the night where I will sleep over Asami's house. Great, just great. Avaron smirks again at my expression.

* * *

"How could you!" Asami's brilliant green eyes look hurt.

"Asami, please, I'm taking over my father's business and I cannot afford to let him down." I pleaded to her, hoping that she would understand.

Asami is exactly like her name. She has 'morning beauty'. She always looks fresh and has a smooth skin that looks fresh too. She is my friend but not really best. I have no best friend. That is why I always try to avoid losing many good friends.

Hiromi smirks. "I guess being friends with such low class is not good at all Asami. Grave diggers are untrustworthy. She would become one too." I felt like punching her in the face but that would be too 'unladylike' as stated my Hiromi. Anyway, that tactic will always send me to the principal's office.

Hiromi is my nemesis and always will be. She divides people into a high and low class category. And although it might be easier if her attitude is the same as her beauty but no. She has great beauty. Almost takes your breath away as stated from the guys around here. I meanwhile, see only a warty old witch in her place. But everyone is blinded by her beauty and charm. Just like Avaron. They should meet each other.

I hold my breath and walk away. "And you need a bath too. I can smell dead stuff on you!" Hiromi secretly whispers. I ignored her.

"Your mother is so sick of that smell that she throws herself under that car." That's it! I whirled around and slap hard in her face. I punch her in her stomach next. That sends her reeling. Then I kick her. But it

is stopped by a strong but firm hand at my shoulder. I turned around to face a black haired lady. I got caught by Tifa-sensei.

"Stop it Namine. That is enough." She thundered.

* * *

"Namine, why did you attack her?" Tifa-sensei looks straight at me but I avert my gaze.

"She called my mother a..a…"

"Namine, those skills I taught you is only for your own safety not to attack others." Anger is clearly seen in her eyes.

"But Tifa-sensei, She-"

"No excuses. Anyway, where is your biography assignment?"

"I did not complete it." I said in a small voice.

"Why?" Tifa-sensei sighs.

"You see, I cannot find anything interesting to write about myself."

Tifa-sensei gently tilts my face up so that I'm completely face to face with her. "You should know that sometimes, we have specialties but we don't always see it." She leans on her arm chair and sighs. "I'll give you until one week to complete that assignment. Go off now."

I close the door behind me and sprint as fast as I could away from her.

* * *

The night is very silent except for…

"This is for calling me rotten!" I pushed the spade hard into the ground and heave away some soil.

"This is for calling my mom rotten!" I repeated the action again.

"This is for… huh?"

'Clink!'

There is something in there. I dropped my spade and scrape the wet soil with my fingers. A star-shaped pendant half buried under the soil. I frantically uncover more soil and lift the pendant up to the glowing moon. It is beautiful but who buried a pendant? I gave no more thought of it and slip it inside my pocket.

I lift the spade up and brought it down hard. "This is for…"

"Hey, miss, you look like you needed help." I lift my head up, blond strands of hair cascading down all around me.

It came from a boy no older or younger than me. He has brown spiky hair and the most startling blue eyes. Who is he?

"Who are you?" That sounded different than in my head.

"You need not know it. Here, give me your spade." He came over and took the spade from me. He then goes to work heaving away chunks of soil.

"Why are you here?" My curiosity button is pressed.

"Nothing that you would not know off." He can twist his words well.

That grave is dug in a matter of seconds. I am amazed. Is he a grave digger as well? Or a construction worker? But he's not old enough to work.

"Here," he chucks the spade at me. And left. Just like that. My mind whirled and my brain ticks. I pulled out the pendant.

"Is it a lucky charm?"

* * *

**It is not quite romantic but I'll try to make it so. R&R!**

**~SeraphineKH**


	2. In which Namine meets the brothers

**In which Namine meets the brothers.**

The first thing I felt in the morning is… a humongous clunk on my head. It _hurts. _Since I didn't make a noise when I'm sub-conscious, I just got up and rub my eyes first. Then I howl. My head is throbbing and a headache is forming soon.

"Avaron!"

"Since I must wake you up because I'm daddy's little angel, I expect a payment." She looks around my room. "I'll take…"

I quickly hid the star shaped pendant. "That!" Avaron take down one of my drawings. That is for my art class.

"That is for my art class!"

"So?" Avaron fingered it. "I need it for my art class. Take one of your sketches. Ta-ta." She walks out of the room, her golden curls floating behind her. Every day, she comes in to wake me up and expects payment. She takes my most precious and prized possessions. So I decided to stop it when I am about ten. I hid all the precious things and replace them with a copy.

I crawled under my bed and fiddled around until I felt a bump. I the wrap my fingers around it and pulled until a whole floorboard came off. That is my hidey hole, the place where I put the things. I then pull out my real drawing and put the floorboard back. In it goes into my backpack and I rush off to the lidiki room to have breakfast before showering. That way, Avaron can finish using the bathroom after I finish eating. I smirked at the open door. She might think that she got the better of me but I knew better.

* * *

"So that is how you create the shape, the feeling of it. See?" My art teacher, Paine-sensei said as she draws several lines curving here and there. Art is my best subject so far but I am feeling low spirited as I knew the dream is unachievable now.

"And-" She broke off abruptly and turned to the door. Tifa-sensei is motioning her over. I feel really bad now. Art class is usually my favorite class but I hate it when somebody disrupts it. Yuna, the girl who always sat beside me throughout the classes also gave a sigh. She and I are alike in many ways but I'm too afraid to approach her and vice versa. We never talk unless we have to.

"Class! Dismissed!" I knew that I really had it bad.

* * *

"Best day in my life ever. Best day." I muttered sarcastically as I trailed along Pence. The art class has ended and we are to have mixed assembly after break. Usually, that means that something major is going to happen. The last time it happened, parasite fish nearly invaded the island. No, I'm not kidding. Pence did not reply just walk while licking his ice-cream. That is the most I can get out of him. He has been more spaced out lately. I guess it is because of Olette. He had eyes for her ever since he… well… saw her. Olette happened to walk pass and Pence acted that I'm not with him. I get the message and go off.

* * *

It is not until assembly when I remembered the boy from the graveyard. For a simple reason. He is there.

"Hey knock it off!" I whispered at the charging boy beside me. He did not even turn around. At that time, I am happy that at least a certain nemesis pays attention to me even if it is just to criticize me. Nothing is worst than being ignored.

I managed to get a seat but it is furthest from the stage. I sat beside Yuna again. I kinda think that it is creepy that we always end up beside each other but I got used to it. At least you got somebody who is common. Misery loves company after all.

"Attention. We have 2 new arrivals today. Meet Sora and Roxas K.H. They will be with us until the very end of their time here. Year three." Our principal, Mr Ventus (you can call him Ven we all do. At his back.) Surveyed the third years sternly. "I want you all to make them feel welcome. And for the rest of you, just help them around the school." He smiled again. He might be jolly looking but we know better. He is ruthless if he wants to be.

Everyone now is jumping up and down, trying to get a good view of the two new students. It is rare for newbies to be introduced like that during assembly. Usually, they just show up at class.

A huge person jumped and fell backwards, nearly crushing me. "Hey, there, look where you are falling!" I hurled him off me easily. I might be a skinny stupid blond but I got strength. It amazed me when I first help my father in rolling off the dirt. I was just four but I managed a full grown man's job well. Maybe it is the grave digger gene running in my veins.

I tried to go off the hall but everyone it running in the opposite way, sweeping me back in. Yuna meanwhile just stayed in her seat. She must be frozen with shock poor girl. I pushed myself out of the crowd and finally, out of the hall. I bump into someone, hard. When will this bumping, pushing and crushing will ever stop?

"Hey, I know you!" I looked up to the same startling blue orbs.

"Hey, I know you!" How ironic. The very person that I thought would never be seen again. The boy from the graveyard had returned.

"Are you a new student?" My mind whirled and my brain ticks. Sora and Roxas!

"Yeah, did you miss the assembly? I'm Sora." That is not a greeting merely a statement.

"No. I just tried to survive the stampede, escaping from the hall. I'm Namine."

"Why are you in the graveyard?"

"Why are you?" I challenged him back. I immediately become suspicious when he looks uncomfortable.

"I'm searching for something. Did you see something odd in the graveyard?" He looks at me seriously. He looks cute when he's serious. I'm serious.

"Nope. But…" Should I tell him about the pendant? No. I don't think so. "I did hear the wolves howl last night. They're beautiful." I got sidetracked and remembered the beautiful orchestra in the night. Sora, however, looks disturbed.

"You did?" He scratches his head absent-mindedly. "Don't go near them."

"I know." People who got near them suffered and the stories will keep you awake at night.

"Promise?" Sora looks at me again.

"No, I can't say that." Working as a part time grave digger pushes me to be in there mere presence.

"You mustn't" He grabs my shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes. "Ever."

"Okay, okay! Stop it!" He is too close for my liking. He releases me like he is touching electricity.

"Sorry, it is just… that you're my first friend and I don't want you to get hurt." Sora looks away but I can see a tingle of red on his face. Friends… did he just said friends?

"Okay, sure." I smiled. "Just don't act too weird okay?" I needn't anymore weirdness from anyone else.

"Hai!" Sora looks happy. That is enough for me. I got a new friend. Why don't newbies come more often?

"By the way… Have you seen Roxas?" That name changed him from a happy and warm person into a cold and distant one.

"Yes." He does not sound like the happy person he was seconds ago. And I can guess why.

"Rivals? I can see from your names that you two are brothers."

"Yes we are." A voice came out behind me. Roxas is behind me. He has the same white-blond hair like mine and the same white complexion. He looks… like my brother.

Roxas stood inches away behind me while Sora step forward a few inches. I am between the two brothers and is about to be crushed underneath them. I can sense a fight a mile off the moon and one is brewing up the tension between them though for unknown reasons. But Roxas gave a secret smile.

"Namine is it?" He looks at me with amusement. I challenged his gaze. I'm with Sora and if he hates Roxas I too hate him. Though I don't know him much. He just gave out a charismatic aura that clearly is very powerful according to the whole population of students minus Yuna who is practically hanging onto his every word. I hate him already.

"I like you. Friends?" He stuck out a hand. That caught me off guard. People who I really hate always stay my enemy. But since the only enemy I have is Hiromi, I can't say that much.

"Okay," I cautiously took his hand. "Friends." He grab hold of it and it felt like he will never let go. I'm not use to this feeling so I squirm a bit.

Sora looks slightly shock but the cold look never left his face. I knew that it is just the start of the war between them. And that I'm a factor in it. Great.

* * *

**So yeah. I might not update 4 a while. But if the reviews keeps coming, I might just try to write the next chapie faster:)**

**~SeraphineKH**


	3. In which Namine discovers new powers

**In which Namine discovers new powers**

Roxas finally let go off my hand. It is not throbbing but strangely, it felt like it has never been shook on. Sora and Roxas, with electricity between them, left the hall and once again, I got swept up in the tide of students. But then, I just stood there, petrified. That Roxas left me with a strange feeling in my stomach. Or should I say, gives me butterflies in my stomach. I don't like it at all.

………

That night, I crank up my radio. I love hearing it but I daren't switch it on in the day. Avaron might as well come in and ransack my whole room. But no way am I going to give this up. That is my memento from mom. She gave it to me just before she dies. She says that if I hear it daily, someday, I might just hear her voice. I deduce it as a fairytale when she dies as I knew that the dead cannot be heard by the living. I grew mature too fast when she died but that helps me along as well. Well, just a little.

It blasted out 'Stranger' by Hilary Duff. I immediately change the radio station. That song sounded like Roxas. 'Tomorrow' by Avril Lavigne is being blared out.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today….

I pull out the star shaped pedant and gaze at it. Maybe, this is the kind of luck I need for mom's tale to come true. It twinkles mysteriously against the small lamp light at my desk. I cover it in my hands and brought it to my lips.

"Please, let it be luck in all the bad luck I have been receiving." I put it down on my desk and began my nightly ritual of drawing my definitions on my day.

It begins with gray. Normality is boring so gray it is. It then turned into a darker shade of gray. Feelings of being ignored and rejected. But it has a little silver to it. Yuna is a nice silvery thing. It then turned misty white. Confusion of Sora and Roxas and me. Beside the stretch of misty white, is a little yellow. Sora is my new friend. Then anger as angry blotches of red dotted the page. It's done.

I close the weak light and get to sleep. In the moonlight, the pendant glows thick silver.

………….

"Sora you should have known better than to trust her." Roxas looks out of the balcony at the moon. He is basking in the strange glow as well. "She has it and is lying to you."

Sora leans on the wall of the library, his eyes staring straight ahead. "I know." He replies softly. "But I trust her that she will give it in sometime."

"You know how bad it is if it falls into wrong hands." Roxas clench the railing tightly and unclench. "If they knew she has it, they would harm her."

"I will protect her." Sora said it confidently. Roxas turns around and peered curiously at Sora.

"Why do you like her so much? You aren't that attached with others."

"No, I'm not. I just have… this strange feeling that she ought to know what's happening." Roxas frowned.

"No. We are going to pretend that we are just coming and going and nobody is going to notice what happened. We have discussed this Sora."

Sora looks like he is going to argue but then deflates suddenly. "I know, I know."

"If you don't want to take it from her," Roxas leans forward. "Then I will."

……………

Day is as bright as a shiny golden sun. Not that it is shiny anyway, just… glaring. I woke up punctually for the first time in my life. I gave a little hug of joy to the pendant. Yes! I can finally feel my luck changing.

"Namine… Wakey, wakey!" Without warning, Avaron burst into my room. Without missing a beat,(If she even have a heart) Avaron said, "Well, at least I check on you. So for today's payment…" So my luck isn't changing at all.

"I'll take this!" She swoops down upon the pendant. I haven't even realized that I am displaying it. No, no! I hold on to it tightly.

"Please, take anything else but this!" I implored her. Avaron gave a nasty smile.

"Ahhh, what have we here? How did you get it? I bet the owner is not going to be too please." Her smirk widens at the expression on my face. She then leans towards my ear. "But if, just if, I got it, nobody is going to know, nobody is going to suspect a pale blond who might accidently take it. And," She whispered in my ear. "If it is not going to be mine, you might as well say hello to several years in prison."

I can feel myself shaking with fear. Avaron straightens up with victory in her eyes. How I longed to punch it, squeeze it; make it crumble in my very palms. But I knew that I cannot. "Even if you report me, you will get the blame because I would say…" She strikes a melancholic pose. "Namine, my very own sister, is trying to set me up. I hate to be saying the truth but I must." She puts on a brave face.

My hands trembles as I push the star shaped pendant into her palms. Avaron let it dangle in front of my eyes, daring me to take it back but I managed to control the impulse. She flicks her finger on my forehead. "Ta-ta." She's gone in a flash of yellow. I crumple on my bed and cried.

……….

I feel vulnerable as I go to school without the pendant hidden in my pocket. But the lingering feeling is still there and so is the static feeling. "Whoah!" I nearly got swept by the sea of students as they race to the school gate to greet their prince (Blueks) Roxas. I smiled when I see Sora beside him and decided to help him escape the crowd. The tears are still fresh on my face but I wipe them away. Nobody is going to see me weak, not even Sora.

He greeted me with a sunny smile that made me shy. I slip my way pass the tiny gaps and grab his wrist."C'mon! Let's go!"

But that is only an illusion. I am still standing at a far corner of the school front, wishing that he and I are alone and our friendship is not so complicated. The crowd eventually disperse at the first bell rang. I sighed. Guess that Sora doesn't remember me. Sigh… I decided to quickly go to class before Ven is hot on my heels.

…………..

"Today, we are going to look at some inspirational quotes. Read the handouts and make sure to know what it is trying to say. Read in between the lines. Start now." Tifa-sensei began handing out some papers.

Life is not measured by  
the number of breaths we take,  
but by the moments  
that take our breath away.

Hmm. Life? Life is complicated enough to live in but measuring it? It is measured by the time out heart starts beating to the time it stops. No brain science.

When the character of a man is not clear to you,  
look at his friends.

Friends? I look around the room. Since I have no friends, nobody is going to notice my attitude. They assume. They always do. But it is inaccurate. Look at Avaron. She has the most beautiful, kindest hearts to be her friends but then, she's no better than them. Certainly inaccurate.

There is no telling how many miles you have to run while chasing a dream.

Infinity miles? It is unattainable now. Forever probably.

"Namine!" Electricity runs down my spine. "Can you tell the class your views on the first quote?"

The first one? My mind whirled and my brain ticks. As if by magic, I began to explain thoroughly on the quote. I myself am very surprised, not knowing that I had been storing all the information in my brain during class as I did not bother to listen. Literature is my worst subject. It seems that something unlocks it, making me able to exploit it to the maximum. I'm learning unconsciously.

"… and that is why the quote is so." Tifa-sensei gave a secret smile and continued on the lesson.

…………..

Yuna sat beside me during break time. I decided to remain passive as I can feel people whispering about what happened in class. We sat in the darkest corner of the cafeteria and eat our sandwiches. She is the only person who seems unaffected by my performance in the class.

But besides that, everything else is the same. Olette got Pence making goo-goo eyes at her, Hiromi is parading around putting people down with Asami in front of her. But something is not different. Roxas comes towards me without anybody around him, hanging onto every word. He is alone.

"Namine, right? I want to talk to you."

………………

"Where is the pendant?" His demanding tone caught me off guard. I remembered the incident and my eyes began to water. But I held them back.

"Not with me." I replied noting his panicky look.

"Who took it?"

"Avaron, but don't tell her that I said it." I do not want to spend my life in jail.

He sighs exasperatedly and combs his fingers through his hair. I look around me. We are in a secluded area indoors. I hope his fans didn't blast in it any moment as it is cramped. I do not want to become a tuna in a can.

"How did you get rid of them do fast?" Curiosity wins.

"I just make myself disappear. Easy." He grins in a way that makes my heart throb. He looks like a nice person for a moment and not the charismatic god that I knew so well.

"Well," I feel that I have to apologize. "I'm sorry that I never return it. It is just that…I feel that I should not part with it." For my own selfish reasons, I added mentally.

"How so?" He becomes curious.

"Like a connection like…" I remembered the feeling. "Like a lingering, static feeling."

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose. "Interesting." I felt that I'm being tested for something.

"Yes." I decided to leave him. I do not like to leak out so much information to a stranger. As I made my leave, He calls out to me.

"By the way, do you have any interest?"

"Art." That answer made him greatly disturbed.

…………….

That night, I curled into my bed and thought about what happened. But there's something hard underneath the sheets. I pulled it out. The star shaped pendant glinted mysteriously at me.

………….

**Hey peepz. There's a poll on whether sora or roxas should be with Namine. This might affect the story so vote!**

**Karin Ochibi-chan: **I can update fast. It is just a matter of the com. My sibs and if im inspired. Besides that, Thanks 4 the reviews.

**Animelover09****: **Well, I love any evil ideas u can give me:) I'm not that experience in writing bad about ppl so yeah. Thx 4 the reviews!:)


	4. In which Namine is going out on a Date

**In which Namine is going out on a date.**

Wait, didn't Avaron forcefully take it away from me? But there, the star shaped pendant glinted playfully, mysterious as ever. Anyway, since I have it back (Though how I don't know) I might as well hide it again. I did my nightly ritual and sank into the depths of dream land. I did not even notice the dark silhouette outside my window.

…………

Morning came just like any old day but it is raining. I hide the pendant from view just as Avaron burst in.

"For today, I get to take…" As she is pondering, I take a good look at her neck. The pendant that she took form me 24 hours before is gone. I unconsciously tightened my grip on the pendant. Did she even notice that it is gone?

"Where is the pendant that you took from me?" I took a wild stab and as usual, curiosity wins.

She looks surprise but then answered. "I gave it to this guy, pale blond hair and he is jut toooo cute. He asks me for it after break. I couldn't resist." She continued searching for an item. "Hmm, how about this, you get me a date with this guy?" She suddenly whips out a card. "Give him this. This is my hp number, house number, my likes and dislikes and simply all that I need for a perfect date." How about him? I felt like bellowing it out in her face. Poor guy, to have Avaron as his admirer. "And if I can't score a date, you're dead." Venom seeps into the last word.

I sigh. Looks like the second tactic is in hand. Beg 'till he breaks. I look at the card. Roxas K.H is clearly written out. I hope he breaks fast.

………..

I walk to school in the rain, my boots making a pleasant splashing sound. I like the rain, the smell of it, the sound and especially the feeling as it drips on my face. Rain is no pain.

As I walk, I wonder if Sora remembers me. Somebody taps me on the back. I turned around.

"Sora!" The emotion of surprise is very clear in my exclamation. He looks a cute as ever, the rain dripping on his hair and running down his face. He grins a very goofy grin. I returned it with a smile.

"Hey, where is your umbrella?"

"Oh? This?" He takes out a very battered one. I stared at it. How can it be so battered?

"Here, share mine." I lift my umbrella and covered his head. He covered my hand that is holding the handle. I blushed and hope that he did not see me.

"Here, let me hold it." He said gently and I let go of my hand that is feeling rather hot. We continued walking to school. Occasionally, a passerby pointed at us and smiled. I am not used walking beside Sora and at the same time, get attention so I am really shy. Sora just returns their waves and smiled.

Roxas is loitering nearby, seeing Sora with Namine as they two meet. He felt a sudden fire inside of him as Namine shared her umbrella and Sora accidently touch her hand. He clutches his heart, remembering something. He cannot let his guard down, let the feeing be there. He must let go, let go, let go…

He looks at Namine, as she smiled shyly at the passerby and knew that he cannot get rid of it that easily.

…………….

When Sora and I reach the building, He closes the umbrella and handed it to me. "See you at class." I nodded. (A/N: They have the same classes together but are seated far away from each other. That is why she didn't talk to him.)

"Yep, and by the way, do you still bother to tell me why the wolves are so desperately dangerous?" I can read a part of him like a book and I know that staying away from the wolves means much more to him. He shrugs and is gone in a flash. He might be my friend but there is sure a lot that he's keeping from me. But, at least he is the only friend that responds to me in a positive way.

………

The first lesson is Physical Ed. I like P.E but I hate it when it is training day. We must run around quite a lot and do all kinds of tiring exercise. I simply hate it.

"Alright! Training day for the girls. Boys, play whatever you want. All girls gather here. NOW!" Leon-sensei bellowed in his booming voice that nearly shakes the whole building. I, along with others, quickly scampered towards her. "Today, we are going climbing. You!" He pointed straight at me. "Go first." I hate him more. And I hate climbing the most. My arms may be strong but trying to go against gravity is just too much for me.

I huffed and go to the long thick rope dangling menacingly at me. I took a deep breath and clutch the rope firmly in my hands. "Here goes nothing." I climbed.

Roxas and Sora is playing dodge ball nearby, watching Namine as the pale bond girl slowly climbs the thick gym rope. They see a glint of silver and knew that she have the pendant with her now. They make sure of it.

I climb painfully up, my hand red with friction and the tightness of my grip. I am surprise as usually, I stop and drop before eve reaching half of the rope. But now, I'm almost three quarters up. I kept climbing but suddenly, I felt a pang of fatigue coursing through my veins as well as pain and slowly, darkness began consuming at the fringe of my vision. My grip loosens and darkness consumes me. I fell.

There are two blurs as Namine fell from the rope, her body hurling to the ground faster than a zooming motorbike but the two blurs are much faster. In a split second, Namine is in the arms of Roxas and Sora. Leon-sensei now loomed over them, trying to check her out if she's alright. But the most astonishing thing is that Yuna is squeezing in between the two brothers and checking her pulse frantically, asking if she's alright. Everybody gape at the sight while Leon-sensei is now shouting orders for people to go back to their lesson. He turned to Sora and Roxas before nodding. The three figures ran out of the hall in a blur, leaving Yuna behind in a cloud of dust. Leon-sensei ushered her to join the rest of them.

……….

Oww, I feel so sore. My arms feel as if they can break out of their sockets any moment. I feel out of breathe. I see Roxas and Sora in front of me. I see…what?! I shot my eyes open and scan my surroundings. I'm in the sick bay. "Where am I?" It appears that my brain is not functioning with my mouth very well.

"Sick bay." Sora replies promptly. Roxas just look curiously at me. I immediately remembered the conversation and pull the pendant out. "Here," I handed it over to him but he did not take it. "Eh?"

"It belongs to you now. He gave it to you." He did? He was almost desperate for it the last time I checked.

"Why?"

"Nothing that you need to know." Roxas replied, looking outside the window. Sora gave me a look that says 'Ignore him.' So I did.

"What happened?" I ask Sora.

"You fell down." Is his incomplete answer.

"And…?"

"We bring you to the sick bay."Sora seems uncomfortable with it. "So, how are you feeling?" He tried to change the subject.

My mind whirled and my brain ticks. And I knew what happened. "Like I have just fallen while attempting to climb a gym rope but being saved by two blurs. Am I right?" His expression clearly shows that that is the exact thing that happens.

The bell rings suddenly, breaking the atmosphere. "Class. Lets go." I said.

……….

Break time came but I wish it needn't. But if it doesn't, then, heads will roll. To be specific, my head will roll. Time to ask Roxas to date Avaron.

I spotted him over by the swings, alone. That makes it easier still. I wonder how he got rid of his fans. Yuna waves at me and I returned it, wondering about her behavior during P.E and class too. She now is my official best friend.

"Hi." A lame but great opening line. He looks at me as if waking up from a dream.

"Hi."

"Listen, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Okay…" I lead him into the same secluded area before acting like a desperate person. I hope nobody sees my act.

"Please," I bowed before him. "Can you date Avaron?" I keep my head down, not wanting to look at his expression.

"Eh?" He seems taken back. "Date who?"

I lift my head up, annoyed and said, "My sister, Avaron."

"Isn't she the one who takes your pendant?" He looks visibly surprise, an emotion that keeps butting in my day. "Why are you doing her a favor?"

"Heads will roll if her needs are not met. Or wants, more like it."I roll my eyes. "But please, date her." I tried making my eyes wide and innocent just like in the movies. I think I watch too much movies. He seems reluctant. "For me?" Hey, I don't think he wants to date a devil just for me, who wants to anyway? But I must try.

He gazes into my eyes, and I could have sworn that his gaze softens. "Okay, but, you owe me something." Ahhh I knew he would say that. All Avaron's admirers do. "You must go out with me for one day." Eh?!

"Eh?!" That is a major surprise in my life. Nobody has asked me out before. Roxas looks surprised himself and hastily muttered.

"But if you don't want to… that's fine with me." My heart is beating frantically. I feel, hot suddenly. He too is fidgeting with his collar.

"Okay." If that is what it takes to prevent me from becoming decapped, then I will do it. At least I needn't clean toilets for a week. My nose wrinkle at that very thought.

"Here. Just follow these conditions and Avaron will be happy." I handed him the card. He took it without a word. He looks more relaxed now.

"Hey, I must wear a tuxedo? And what is with being 'gentlemanly?' and at the same time 'manly?'." He is amused with the expectations but not impossible to him. I laughed at his antics. He sure is funny. "Great practice workout if I'm going to date the queen!" At that joke, we laugh heartily, I, feeling closer to him.

…..

Hiromi happened to peer at the secluded area, being one of Roxas' many fans, felt angry. "Calling all R_O_X_A_S fans unite. We have a major weed here." She sms it to many people. "Unweed the weed." She secretly says to herself and smirk. How she love torturing Namine.

…………………

"So, when do you want it to be?"

"Oh?" He looks up from the card.

"Before or after?" I impatiently said. He scratches at the back of his head and looks away.

"How about before, you know, to give me a feeling on how to date?" He turns red. I wonder if he can turn even redder than that.

"I doubt that I am like her."I put on a mimic. "Oh,take me in your car! Eat properly! Sit like a gentleman! Oh, do be manly a bit! Show me some strength!" We burst out laughing again.

"How about tomorrow?" Eh? So soon?

"So soon?"

"Well, if you can…"

"Okay." Anything to keep him happy I guess. He's just a friend anyway. And so is Sora no matter how cute he is.

……………………………………..

**Remember, Sora and Roxas with Namine, not just Roxas. ****Hey peepz. There's a poll on whether sora or roxas should be with Namine. This might affect the story so vote!**


	5. In which Namine had a visit from MdmBaab

**In which Namine had a visit from Mdm Baaba**

"What!"

"Yes, Mdm Baaba is going to visit us, white horse. I know she's somewhat annoying but try to bear with her please?" Papa looks at me with the same pleading looks and so…I got switched to automatic.

"I will try to bear her."

He beams. No, scratch that, he glows. I know that Mdm Baaba is a pain for Papa but he needn't be so happy that I decide to bear her.

It is morning and it is a Saturday. I am really hyped up about the weekend because for the next two days, I will not be around people who ignore me and giving me the die-Namine looks. It is strange that I have that after my meeting with Roxas. I wonder what had happened to them.

After some discussion, we decided to meet at the afternoon at the Radiant Garden. It is actually just a park and the name is very exaggerating. It doesn't look like a typical park but instead, a forest or jungle inhabitant by weird creatures that I have not met yet though I would very much like to avoid meeting them. (There was a rumor that tigers live in it.)

Anyway, Mdm Baaba is going to visit us that very afternoon and I am frantic in trying to reach Roxas or Sora to inform them of the cancellation. But no conclusion came to my mind.

So, I did the only thing that I am best at; disappearing. I am going to disappear without telling Roxas. I feel bad and wonder how he is going to react. The worst he can do is to cancel the date with Avaron. The prospect of being decapped loomed overhead and sneered at my misfortune with the ugly twisted face (that looks more like Avaron) and sheathing and unsheathing its sharp claws that can kill.

But now, being decapped is like paradise as compared to seeing Roxas' dejected look. He might be a jerk in front of everyone but he's nice all the same. Sora too and I got drifted off on how Sora spends his weekend.

Avaron is still nowhere to be found. I have a feeling that she's not going to be around when Mdm Baaba is about. That is one plus in Mdm Baaba's visits.

Actually, Mdm Baaba's real name is Madam Barbaronavalnasky. Weird name so I decided to shorten it when I'm about three. I figure, if you shorten it when you're older, it will be called as plain rude so why not now? She's a grand old lady with the typical short and thick wavy grey hair but very kind. But she lives in the past. She still handles me like I'm a toddler and always gives me presents. That's another plus.

Mdm Baaba used to me a stranger who happens to take interest in me. She did insisted that I must come and live with her and at that moment, my eyes are shining like stars at the very thought of going away from Avaron. But Papa really wants me to be with him so here I am.

When the second hand is directly over the number twelve at three in the afternoon, I can hear the familiar 'clickety-click' of her high heels and her booming voice.

She burst in and smiled. "NAAAAMinneee!" I cringe at the sound.

"Umm, Mdm Baaba?" I got engulfed into a huge embrace before the air and rush into my lungs again.

"Guess what have I brought?"

I pretend to think hard which is the opposite on what I am really doing. "Um, a complete set of art supplies?"

"Wrong, it is…" She pulls out something and gestures ta-da!

It is beautiful and shiny. It is a bracelet with my name on the heart shaped thing dangling from it. I gaped and gaped. When did Mdm Baaba change her type of presents?

She winked at my expression. "You know, you are a big girl now, a lady! So, I think that you deserve something beautiful to make you outstanding. Here." She gently fastened the latch on my wrist.

"Mdm Baaba, Thank you."

"Whatever gets you happy, is happiness for me too!" She winked again and stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to cut the visit short because there are some urgent things that I need to attend. By the way, good luck on hitting a guy. Bye Namine!" She kisses me on the cheek and vanished out of the door.

That remark reminds me of Roxas. Roxas! I jumped up. I hope he doesn't mind me being late.

........................

Roxas is sitting on a branch of a hundred year old tree. He can see and feel them, everywhere, the emotions of people, the atmosphere that they are in, everything. But none hit him so bad than the white blond girl who made his mind being clouded with gray. It makes him want to reach out for her, make everything okay for her, embracing her in his arms and stroke her hair, telling her that everything is okay. He wanted to confront to her about those things, ever since he got a vibe at the first meeting. But now, she's late.

Maybe she's not coming because of something urgent. Roxas sighed. He jumped down from the tree and began wondering about the town.

.............

I managed to put the sleeves over my arms as I raced to the Radiant Garden. But something made me slow down, stop and sighed with frustration. Roxas is not there.

I found myself wondering about the town, feeling slightly lost as I don't have a purpose to be there. I manage to wonder inside a dead-end alley. Dead-end alleys are bad. You can always get easily caught in there. Alarm bells are ringing in my mind and I turned. The same purple eyes looks upon me with burning hatred and the same red strands of hair outlined her face. Hiromi and her gang are here.

At the sight of her face, everything came tumbling down into a complete jigsaw. My mind whirled and my brain ticks. I bumped into her after my meeting with Roxas. She is everywhere at once. And after that, the die-Namine looks are everywhere. She is the one spreading poison in everyone's ears, the venom seeping into those same words that now, resulted in a mob of students who looks homicidal enough to kill a nobody in Radiant High. Me.

But now, they look like a million eons away from the usual hatred looks. They look as if they want to kill. I noticed a shadow under their eyes and the one underneath them are moving. Moving! The strands of darkness slowly snaked up and consume them, turning them into…a silhouette of themselves with two red dots as eyes. Hiromi advanced on me with incredible speed.

"No!"

..........

**Clifthangers yeah? Vote, vote vote! Look at my profile page and vote!**

**The next chappie is kinda like a SoraNamine moment so pprepare for it!**

**~SeraphineKH**

**............**

_Preview _

"No!"

Hiromi's deadly hands (or claws) are only inches away from my face when a silver streak blocks it. The twisted face looks up to only have her face connected with a deadly blow. It is all so fast that I couldn't see my savior.

Hiromi jumped back with her other twisted members with her red dots still looking upon me with dislike but unable to reach me due to the figure in front of me. It looks so familiar, the stance, the way the spike on the hair moves in the gentle breeze. My mind whirls and my brain ticks.

"********!"

..............

**Guess whose name is it? Ps. Sorry for making it quite short.**


	6. In which Namine dscovers some truth

**In which Namine discovers some truth**

"No!"

Hiromi's deadly hands (or claws) are only inches away from my face when a silver streak blocks it. The twisted face looks up to only have her face connected with a deadly blow. It is all so fast that I couldn't see my savior.

Hiromi jumped back with her other twisted members with her red dots still looking upon me with dislike but unable to reach me due to the figure in front of me. It looks so familiar, the stance, the way the spike on the hair moves in the gentle breeze. My mind whirls and my brain ticks.

"Sora!"

He turns around and yelled, "Hurry! Run!" That statement seems s bit silly considering that I'm in a blind alley and that the only way out is blocked by those…monsters.

I started to back away, however, so as to give Sora more space to fight Hiromi and her mob. I have reached the dead end as I felt the coolness of the stone wall flat behind my back. Sora is still trying to fight off the monsters who in turn cower a bit from his sword. It looks like no ordinary legendary swords that I see in King Arthour's books nor the ones in 'The sword in the stone'. It looks modern somehow.

"What should I do what should I do?" I started muttering to myself. I reached out and curl my fingers around the star shaped pendant as I do when I am scared.

"Huh?" I feel a warm glow filtering out in between the spaces of my fingers and unwound them to see the pendant glowing with a blinding white light.

"What?!" The white light spreads out so wide that I got engulfed in it. The last thing I see is Sora who looks curiously at me as I disappear in the light.

…………..

Roxas stop dead in his tracks. He knows that feeling well. The hatred is oozing out strongly and attracting those creatures. He too can feel the familiar grey aura. "Namine!"

He sped off towards the source in great hurry knowing what will happen if she ever got consumed by those creatures. There is a quick movement at the corner of his sight and he jumps back to avoid the sudden blow made by somebody. Dust is strewn everywhere.

The dust clears off to reveal a hooded figure. "Hey, remember me?"

…………..

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything is white around me. I can't see anything else nor feel it. It is just…there. Just existed. And I'm caught into it. "Hello?"

"Namine." That voice sounds like a thousand voices whispering all around me. But it sounds loud too.

"Yes?"

"Namine,you must find your shadow." Shadow? I look down to my feet and gasp. My shadow is gone! No patch of black is underneath me.

"Who are you? Where is my shadow? And where am I?"

"The same old question." I detect tiredness in his or her voice or voices. "I'll just be straight forward. No interruptions, no questioning just take them all in okay? I can only do so much to keep you here a while longer just like I did previously."

"Aye, yes whoever you are…"

"Now listen." The tone is serious. "Your shadow has escaped you just now during the fight. You must find it and manage it before it manages you." Manages me? Gulp. "Use that pendant to find it. It will give a signal when you are close to her. Your pendant is made up of all seven of the princesses of hearts' hearts." What a tongue twister. "It is light, you see, pure light. The bodies have got consumed by the great ones and this is what they have created as the last hope. This pendant can be used only by you and cannot be handed over by anyone else. Hear me?"

"Aye."

"Do not let it be exploited by the creatures of the other side. The consequences are drastic. And last of all." It paused. "You must not be scared of the darkness if you want to control your shadow. This is important. Now go." The light began fading into dark.

"Wait! Tell me one more thing!" I cried out.

"Yes?" The light is still fading.

"What is this place?"

"Kingdom hearts." The voices too fade into reality. I opened my eyes once again to see Sora who is still trying to keep Hiromi and her mob at bay. He is now looking tired.

Everything came flooding back in and I look down again. No shadow. Well, well… I look at Sora again. I must help him but how? I do not have the weapon and also, I cannot hurt Hiromi and the mob. I look at the pendant glinting at me. And I know how to summon help.

I took off the pendant and held it out to the heavens. "Give me help." I prayed. "Give me something to overcome that creature who takes over Hiromi and her mob." And it did.

I could have sworn that light began to shoot out from the sky to the pendant. Bull's-eye! It floats in a bubble of light and morph into something long. Something shining. Something sharp. A key?

Sora turned around, astonished. "You summoned a keyblade?"

"Is that what it is?" I crouch down and jumped into the sea of darkness. It is a terrifying feeling, the darkness. It feels cold and pinches me in all sides with its cold fingers, the red eyes glaring at me. I remembered Avaron. She once took a dancing workshop and it looks more like Wushu as she sliced the air to demonstrate her moves. And that is an ideal move to be used with a sword.

I swing the keyblade around slicing one of the darkness creatures after another. They vanished to reveal the students of the school and they collapse in a heap on the ground. I can feel the excitement rush to my head at each swing. Finally, the only thing left is the girls who piled up in a heap on the ground. The keyblade vanishes. Sora smiled.

…………..

"Yes." Roxas' voice rang out cool and calm.

The hooded figure remove his hood to reveal flaming red hair and the familiar face that haunted Roxas ever since the incident. "Axel. Remember that. Got it memorized?"

"No, I'm not here to fight you…yet. I just pass by to see if your little friend is still there. After all, you need to tell her sooner or later. I'm helping to make the process speed up. What's wrong Roxas?" Roxas looks angry. "Still angry at what happened before?"

"Don't worry, if her heart is not perfect then we needn't hurt her. But if it is the exact thing we need…" Axel grins. "Then we must do whatever necessary."

"You already have stolen my heart.(Ewww it sounds so wrong.) Why must you steal more? Have you seen what happens when they are returned back? They changed!" Roxas clutches his chest. "It changes…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Axel waves his hand dismissively in the air. "Bye." He vanished into the dark portal. Roxas looks at the space where Axel has been seconds ago.

"It starts."

…………..

"What in the whole wide universe is that thing?"

Sora cocks his head at one side looking innocent. "What thing? Okay, okay!" I started punching him. "Let's go somewhere else first."

"Where?" I step back, no longer punching him.

"I'll take you there." He scoops me up like I'm about one gram heavy and jumped up. It is very high the jump that he jumped.

"Hey, hey!" I am one of those silly girls who are afraid of heights. I can't help it. "Let me down!" The sight of the whole town being tiny is making me sick. I buried my head in his chest no daring to let go. Sora gave a secret smirk and continued jumping off one building after another.

We arrived on top of the highest building in the town; the mayor's building. I groaned.

"Why here? You know Sora," I shot him a nasty look. "I, like any other normal person is afraid of heights."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." That sounds so cheesy. "I just need a secluded place for us to talk."

"Wow, how secluded is this!" I feel really nasty. It must be the high altitude. "Everyone down there is going to hear echoes of our conversation." I jabbed my finger at the vehicles below.

"No they won't. This place is designed to be quite." Sora replied quietly. His tone is serious now. I can't help but pay my full attention to him.

"So, what is this all about?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you everything now. So I tell you what happened just now."

"In this dimension, in every dimension, these creatures existed. We call them the heartless." Gee how straight forward. An exact description of Hiromi. "They exist in every bit of living things' shadow. Only those who have emotions like humans. But they too can move to any other shadow. They real reason why they are called like that is because they exist as a heart for their foundation. Hearts that they consumed. Thus, they exist in living things that experience emotions."

"How can they appear? If we destroy the source wouldn't it be easier?"

"It would if we can live without them. Tell me, have you ever seen a person without a shadow?"

I look down. "Me?"

"Yes, you." He winch as he sees my shadow less figure. "How about everyone else?"

My mind whirled and my brain ticks. "No."

"They live in our shadows, making us complete, making us balanced. But now, something in this whole world and every dimension has gone wrong. The thing that has been keeping the balance in tune is broken. Now, it is difficult to keep the heartless from appearing. People as you know are unpredictable and sometimes, their emotions go out of control. The heartless appears and chaos reign. We have been trying to keep them at bay from appearing." Tiredness took over his eyes.

"So, why can't you fix that 'thing'?"

"We must destroy the organization that destroys the balance first. That would have save us a lot of trouble when we attempt to fix it."

A whole organization did this? My palms become sweaty and I sense fear my heart. "There is a whole organization out there to kill you guys?" I croaked.

"No. They only kill is necessary." Sora seems reluctant to discuss on the subject further. I remembered something.

"When that pendant glows, I got transported to a place where everything is white. There is a voice, no, like a thousand voices that speaks everywhere. It tells me to find my shadow." Sora looks disturbed. "Also, they say that the pendant is made up of seven hearts, the princesses of hearts' hearts. And it warns me too not to give it to anybody." I shiver as I recall something else. "It said too that I must manage my shadow before it manages me."

Sora paced about. "That is logical. Where is that place?" He looks at me with curiosity.

"Kingdom Hearts."

He sighs. "Oh, that place."

"By the way, what is logical?"

"Oh? You manage your shadow. That is logical."

"Why!" I groaned. It sounds tough. It is almost next to impossible. Impossible is making Avaron do my bidding.

"I already told you. Here, let me give you a demonstration." I watched in horror at his shadow began consuming him like those of Hiromi and her mob. He straightens up but instead of red eyes he has yellow ones. He is now a silhouette of himself.

"See? This is my shadow form. Anti-Sora." I inched nearer to him.

"Is this like solid?" I touched his face.

"You sure you want to know?" He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug. I gasp. He felt solid enough.

"Solid enough?" He asked with a trace of amusement in his voice. Okay, this is creepy. Sora is clearly smiling by the tone of his voice but I cannot see his mouth. He too felt a shade colder than the real Sora. At the thought of Sora hugging me, I feel heat crawling up my face.

"Okay, solid." He let go of me and turned back to normal. I hope he didn't notice that my cheeks are red. He too scratches his head as if trying to act casual. I've seen enough boys in school to know their tricks.

We hung out in some uneasy silence for a while, me and Sora.

"So…" I break the silence. "How am I supposed to find my shadow?"

"It will appear to you eventually."

"But overcoming it is not easy."

Sora looks sad. "You have to dual it."

That stirs up something in my mind. "Like doppelgangers? I have read somewhere that they are the exact opposite of us but look the same. Also, when we come face to face with them, we must fight them."

"Yes, like doppelgangers."

……….

My mind is full of the events that happened in the day as I lay in my bed, listening to the radio. Tonight's art piece is not easy to create as there are so many things that happened. I don't know how to start it. I look at the pendant.

Okay, now, I know how to start it.

……

Papa went up to Avaron's bedroom and peek at her seeing that everything is the same. He then trod up to Namine's bedroom. On her desk, there is a picture of a key-like sword and silhouettes of people around it with one red dot and one yellow dot as their eyes. He smiled and closes the door gently before making his way to his own room.

……

**OKAY! Roxas so far is getting more votes than Sora. Thanks people, for voting. The vote will end when I finish writing the special chapter. And I want to thank Animelover09 and poohbearlover95 for reviewing the last chappie. And also thanks to those who favorite it and put it on story alert or just read it. As for now… Read and review!**

**~SeraphineKH**


	7. In which Namine tries to finish her B

**In which Namine tries to finish her biography.**

"Namine!" I opened my eyes and shot right up. Laughter filled the whole classroom and bounced off the wall. Tifa-sensei stern looks made me feel like a small child again.

"Do not sleep in classes Namine, it is against the rule. And I expect you to finish your biography assignment by this Wednesday no excuses!" The laughter continued ringing in my ears, painful it is and also embarrassing. My cheeks unconsciously turn red as I surveyed the laughing students around the class. Hiromi and her gang is laughing the loudest, I can practically see the roof of her mouth. Great.

"Now, let's move on the important discovery. Hiromi!" I smirked back as Hiromi gaped, unable to comprehend anything about what they are talking about previously. Thanks Tifa-sensei.

………….

Life goes on as normal. Knowing what really happens around here does not change anything yet but it sure does change my perspective on my life. Hiromi is now, not really a big threat on my ego as I knew the potential that everyone brings as their shadow followed their every move, sometimes as long as a pole and sometimes as short as the diameter of it.

But life does change a bit for me. I no longer can stand on the field or any flat ground that might bring attention to my shadow less figure. I know and feel incomplete, even jealousy at the shadows around me. They have no shadow that tries to escape them. I do.

Roxas and I still did not hang out with each other (In front of others). After hearing what happened, Roxas decides not to meet me anymore seeing the potential hazard of his fans ever casting their eyes on us when we are at the same space. I can see pain in his eyes but I can only wonder.

Sora, however, took the role of being my guardian angel. And although I admire his invisibility, it is still creepy for me knowing that he is watching over me when I'm inside the toilet. "Close your eyes!" I shouted every time I go inside the toilet. He and I still did not discuss on what happened on that particular building.

And now, I'm one of them. That is the biggest change in my life. Sora was reluctant at first in letting me fight alongside them but I still insisted. What use is my power if not to attack them?

Sora cast his eyes to the ground before saying, "I just don't want you to get hurt." I nearly roll my eyes at that comment.

"I am a keyblade wielder. I am supposed to get hurt." I replied obviously.

His eyes look at mine with unnerving accuracy. "Just don't let yourself get killed okay?" He vanishes before I can comprehend what he is trying to imply. Well, he's just as mysterious as Roxas.

………….

The pendant glows. That means that the heartless is near. Show time. I stand up acting casual and scan the environment around me. There are a lot of dark alleys here and there. But then the heartless is not there, instead, I see the manhole nearby move. _Move. _I see a flicker of black before the manhole closes completely.

"Oh boy. In the hole they go." And it has to be the sewers! I wrinkle my nose and proceed to get a purchase of the round black metal cover and lifting it up from the dirt and grime. The smell that wafted up is overpowering that I nearly drop the cover on my foot. Oh, even the grave yard smells fresher than that! I lower it gently beside me. Thank goodness nobody is about! They probably thought that I changed from a grave yard digger to the person who cleans the sewers.

The ladder down is short so I let go of it and jumped into a river of goo. Ewww! Slime and things that I dare not think about sloshes over my legs and goes inside my shoes. I go to a nearby ledge and take off my shoes. No need to make them dirtier! I then whipped out a plastic bag so that the shoes will not leak out grime onto my bag. Chasing after them is sure not clean. Understatement of my day.

………..

The sewers here is not just stinky, it is practically oozing and reeking of stuff. It is so strong that I can see the fumes rise up from the slimy waters and waft up to mix with the atmosphere around here. I grope around inside my pocket for my handkerchief which is covered with twice the grime. But at least it doesn't reek as much. I hold it over my nose and continue on my way to find the heartless.

"This heartless sure knows how to hide!" I muttered to myself as I wade in the now knee thick waters. I wonder if Sora and Roxas got the signal yet. I just don't want to bump into them at this state. They might mistaken me as the heartless and attack.

At the corner of my eyes, I see a black flicker disappearing to a corner. I drag my feet there quickly. Better to get this over with.

……..

Sora and Roxas are at their usual place; at the balcony of their home. Sora is lying face to the sky on a branch nearby the balcony. Roxas is still leaning on the wall inside covered in the blanket of darkness.

"So, she found out huh?"

"Yeah." Sora continues looking at the endless sky.

"You seem changed."

"Who me?" Sore turns his head to the figure in the dark and grinned. "I can say the same for you. Every since that day."

Roxas is thankful that he is concealed in the darkness. He is quite sure his face is now a nice shade of red. "Yes, that day."

"But you are right. I am changed, just a bit." Sora sits up cross-legged and continues at his sky gazing. "Just a bit."

He knows that he's lying to himself. He has changed a lot. The white blond girl just makes him realize that he had broken his promise. The promise not to care or be close to anyone anymore. But he felt both for her. The smile, her blue eyes shining in the sunlight, they all make him realize that he truly feels for her and that just makes him want o get closer to her.

"Just a bit? You seem protective near her all of a sudden. Oh admit it." Sora sits up a little straighter. "You like her."

"I can't. I'll just end up hurting her." Sora's eyes are now distant, relieving a bitter memory.

FLASHBACK

Sora is in a comfortable and familiar island. He is still thinking about his last trip crossing worlds, dimensions. He still can feel the thrill of cutting through each shadow as it rears up from the ground to become a heartless.

"Sora wake up you lazy bum!" He smiles as the voice rang out clear and upside down, his childhood friend's head pops out, her red strands swaying gently in the breeze. Her blue orbs are screwed up with disapproval.

"Sorry Kairi. It's just that… I have the same dream again." He is sworn to sectary. All he can do is to drag up the same excuse.

"Oh sure. Hey, maybe that's a sign!" Kairi excitedly prance about him.

"Of what?" Amused, Sora sits up watching his red haired friend dancing crazily.

"I dunno. Something…"

……….

"Sora!"

"Kairi!"

Sora is trying desperately to reach out to his childhood friend who is quickly fading inside the swirling black hole. "No, no!" He thrust himself towards her, but the two companions behind him pulled him back.

"You must let her go! I know it is hard but you must!" Donald has his feet anchored fiercely in the ground and his hands clutched around Sora's leg.

"If you perish inside there, everything will! Who will fight the heartless?" Goofy's recognizable accent can still be heard amidst the strong winds. His hands are too clutch around Sora's other leg.

"Sora!" That is the last he have heard of her, Kairi, his childhood friend who is now a red blob and now, gone. Forever.

"Kairi…No…."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"You won't." Roxas' reply cut through his memories. Sora turns curiously at him.

"She's strong and can defend herself too. She won't perish that easily." He seems to reassure himself more than reassure Sora. "Besides, now she knows what's going on, she'll be on her guard."

"Yeah…" Sora went back to lying on the ground and sky gazing. "So, how about you?"

"Me?" He said it all too quickly. Sora smirked.

"You like her too huh?"

"Shut up."

…………………..

"Where are youuuu." I sang out, the echoes, making my singing ten times horrible than it actually is. I've come to a dead end. The heartless too is trapped between my blade and the walls. But the silhouette looks much bigger, tougher, and grizzly. Then I recognize him. He's the person who is always sent down the sewers to unclog clogs. Meet Mr Salmon.

"Mr Salmon?" I timidly call out. The heartless looks at me angrily and brought down a wave of sewer water on me.

"Blueak! Ughh!" I wipe the slime away from my face.

"Me, always picked on, always teased! Because of my work!" Another wave sends me reeling. "Even my own son is ashamed of me!" This time, rubbish and dead stuff in the water in pelted on me. "And you!" He snarls at me. "Wanting to exterminate me 'cause I'm dirty, unclean!" He melted into the shadows and I cursed as I realize something.

The sewer is a place where there is no sunlight so shadows are plentiful here. Shadows only make him stronger. If violence is useless why not reason? Oh boy…

……..

"Hm?" Roxas and Sora simultaneously looks up.

"Another heartless."

…………

"Mr Salmon, I do know how you feel, I really do." I call out to the shadows. "Sometimes, I too feel like rubbish because of me, my family being a grave digger." Something clicks in me and everything came tumbling down in me.

"I feel wasted; each day is like a living hell for me. Everyone just hates or ignores me. I got picked on numerous times and got kicked face down so bad." I know those feelings.

"And when Mama died… the light in me died too. And Avaron didn't help me either." But I know that she helps. She's the one who bring the flame in me, to fight back. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

"And as each day pass, I still hope for a better tomorrow. And as each day comes, I feel as if I have to move on, to see how the story plays out. And how it ends…"

"And now," I lift up my keyblade to the ceiling. Light began to gather on the tip. "I have become stronger. I meet others who respected me. I have made friends. I am the new Namine!" I brought the keyblade down hard. The light spreads down the blade and now, it is flung towards the shadows in a huge light wave towards the darkness.

The light and dust cleared, revealing the heartless. But the red dots are now replaced with yellow ones. "You are right…" The darkness puffed up to become smoke which sinks to the ground to become Mr Salmon's shadow. It is over. He's asleep. My work here is done.

…………

Sora and Roxas are still wandering around when they spotted the opened manhole. But what made them surprise is the thing that comes out of it.

"Watch out! It's a slime monster!"

"Yeah right. Just nice." I struggled a bit before heaving myself on the ground, slime dripping from my hair. I squeeze some water out of it and sighed.

"Where were you guys?"

"Umm." Both look at each other. "Discussing some stuff?"

"Just cut the chit chat next time 'kay? I'm swamped. And I mean," I stretch out my gunk filled clothes. "Really swamped."

………….

Tifa-sensei looks up from Namine's biography with a secret smile playing at her lips. "Finally, you found yourself, Namine." She stood up and peered down her window, watching the white-blond girl as she is chatting happily with Yuna. "You found yourself."

………………………**.**

**So far Sora wins in the polls. So… the special chaappie is coming sooner than you think! Maybe next chapter. Who knows. It is the question of whether I can stall it much longer… Thanks ****Mitchell's-Michi-FanGirl and Animelover09 for ur reviews and as usual…**

**Happy R&R!**

**~SeraphineKH**


	8. In which Namine's birthday comes

**In which Namine's birthday comes**

It is nearly midnight. The old barn owl that lives near the cemetery hoots in its usual deep voice and the crickets chirped in its usual chirpy way. I'm not a good describer but that will do. Oh, and if you're wondering what I'm doing, awake in the middle of the night, I'll just say that I'm waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Though those superstitions of what happens at the stroke of midnight still danced about in my head and I'm dying to try them out.

Nah, I'm actually waiting for my birthday. Yep it's tomorrow, the thirteen of April, on a Friday. And yes, it is the one and only 'unlucky day' as so called by people and I'm born on that day. Tough life. So, as I always make it out in my head a few minutes before my birthday, I'm unlucky from the start. It's almost like I'm born to be unlucky. How ironic. I got to share this with Yuna some times.

It is like a ritual for me to stay up until midnight and sing happy birthday to myself. As long as I don't wake up anybody, I can stay up as long as I want to.

I finally decided to try some of the superstition. Firstly, the see-your-future trick. Since I'm now fifteen, hey, why not try it out? I tiptoed to the toilet and stared at the mirror with an apple in my hand. I heard stories about people who did this and end up dying. But as it always happens, curiosity wins.

I put the apple near my mouth and at the stroke of midnight; I bite off a big juicy part and stared hard at the mirror. Then I screamed. What came out of the mirror is not me but a black silhouette of me with two red dots. A real life nightmare. Thank goodness the toilet is soundproof.

…………

"You saw what?!" Sora, with amusement, is still trying to digest what happened to me at the stroke of midnight.

"I said, I saw my shadowwww…" I stretch the end of the word with a strong implication that I'm not joking.

It is school day. Everyone is going to school as usual and Roxas is at the far end of the parade square with his crowd of adoring fans all shimmering with light and stars. The atmosphere there is choking me. I decide to discuss this a little off away from the crowd with Sora. But he didn't believe me. Great.

"I said, I SAW…" I began but he still has the amused expression on his face. So I shut my mouth. He began to laugh while I am steaming off some heat. He has been in unbelievable places and sees impossible things but he did not believe this!?

My pendant glows again. Guess that's another heartless for us to exterminate. I give a tiny punch in the air for joy. I got to miss school! Sora just nodded and does something; psychic communication, he says. Roxas turned his head towards us and give a slight nod. We're going to miss school!

"Hey…" I got struck with a sudden thought. "How do you guys get us out of school? I mean, the same excuse is not always working is it?"

"Oh, ummm…" That question apparently is one of the many mysteries that are not explained to me. So I try to take a wild stab.

"You hypnotise them?" If psychic communication is possible why not hypnosis?

"No."

"You double talk them?" He did not answer but I'm not fooled. I try another stab.

"You have somebody on your side in the school?" At that stab, Sora decided to change subject.

"Uh, hey, isn't today your birthday?"

"Ummm what if I say no?"

"Then you're lying to yourself."

"Whatever." To me, birthdays are just like any ordinary days. I did not celebrate them and nobody seems to care. The only present I got is my yearly supplies of art supplies placed on my desk. But I do feel a little jealous sometimes when I see others celebrating their birthdays. It almost seems like I don't exist, I'm not born yet.

"Hey, how do you know when is my birthday?" Sora turns red again. He seems to be turning red all over nowadays. I guess summer can do that to you.

"Hey." Roxas walks towards us. "Let's go."

…………..

"Tell me again; why am I hanging here while you guys fight them?"

I'm on top of a rickety old building and the two brothers are down_ there_ fighting. Sometimes, I feel like the baby of this group. It's just not fair. They say I would be really useful here but I'm not.

There's absolutely nothing here for me to do. This is the situation. A group of workers here is treated badly by their boss who is now worse than dead. They are the massive black cloud down there. The boss too turned into a heatless but he's dead. The two brothers calls them the undead heartless. I call it ewwwwwwwwwwww! His silhouette looks like those of a zombie!

"I wish something happens to me!" I muttered. It is granted. The undead heartless suddenly looms behind me in a perfect angle of pushing me to my death. Oh dear…

I feel disgusted. But I feel excited all the same. At least I get to fight!

"Hiya!" I bring down the keyblade hard on it, making it squirt black stuff all over me. Uggh. I lean over the edge.

"Can I go down now?" I'm a bit scared as the building is high and as I mentioned, the altitude makes me cranky.

"No! Not yet." Roxas is fighting off a large heartless and managed to fling it away. It landed in a pile of barrels which burst out black liquid. The black liquid runs down towards the building. I spotted something unsettling. Nearby is a big tank that says 'Caution! Do not put flammable objects nearby.' The black liquid looks suspiciously like oil. It is flowing towards it. Uh oh.

"I really need to go now!" I yelled.

"Not yet Namine!" Sora yells back, sweat glistering on his forehead as he hacks off two heartless at once.

"I really need to go now…"I started fidgeting and pace about aimlessly. Then I heard a very horrible sound. It is the sound of fire, burning fast. I lean over again.

"Hey, you guys, I REALLY NEED TO GET OFF!" Both look simultaneously at the source of flame that is licking the oil hungrily and it is speeding towards the building. Towards me.

"Can I get off now?" I ask tiredly.

"Sure," Sora replies weakly. I huffed and blew the fringe off my face. I then head off towards the stairs but horror soon engulfs me as I realize something. The fire has spread to the stairs! I have to jump.

"No, no! I can't do this!" I can't jump and something tells me that the pendant won't give me those strange athletes' abilities now. They just randomly pop out, Sora says.

"Namine!" Roxas' voice echoes in the midst of my terror. "You must jump!"

At that moment, something took over me. Damn the automatic change. But it helps a bit sometimes. Just a little bit. I found myself running towards the edge of the building and leap. Time seems to slow down as float in the air and it returns to normal as I heard a blast behind me. The impact blew me forward and I got tossed into Sora. He caught me in his arms and turns red.

What is with these brothers that made them turn red? Roxas looks at him with no expression for a split second. At least I thought he did. Sora looks at his expression and gently place me down. But something sinister is happening. The heartless all revive themselves in the fire even the undead one! They all turn into a big lump of fire and their eyes all look evil livid red. They extended their fire arms and block our way out!

"Damn it. Fire elementals."

Sora and Roxas leaps into action and is in position to attack and defend. I, meanwhile, try to find a way out. Something struck me.

"Sora, Roxas, I have an idea. This heartless is easily distracted. I can distract them and you guys go run to that road. That's the only opening not blocked."

Now, the buildings around us are falling down, licked by the flames and wither away to black hideous objects. They are falling apart around us and if we did not escape soon, we will be trapped with the heartless plus an undead one.

"No, we're fighting with you." Sora refuses to go an inch away from me. Roxas agreed.

"We cannot let you die."

"Go, please. I have an idea." Both look at me in surprise. "Now, go! HIYA!"

I poked one of them with the tip of my blade. It jumped and blasts a fire ball which grazes my shoulders. Now, the brothers look doubtful.

"Please, trust me." The heartless shifted slightly, making the opening wider. "Go NOW!"

My commanding tone took everyone by surprise including me. The brothers nodded slightly, Sora with hesitation, and they bolt off towards the opening. The movement attracts the heartless and they take a few steps towards them. But I wave the keyblade around, taking their attention back.

"Hoi you scally wags, land lubber!" I love insulting them with words that they don't know. All of them look confused. "Come and get ME!"

At once, all of the fire heartless lunged at me, their fiery arms wide apart, ready for a mass attack. I panic. In actual fact, I haven't got a clue how to escape. Me and my heroics.

I widen the gap between my legs, put my body low to the ground and catapult upwards, spinning with my keyblade spinning along too. It is effective and most of the heartless vanish into unconscious workrers. But they are instantly revived again! Looks like I need a permanent wipeout. I need water.

The heartless now is closing on me like a ring of fire, making my chances of survival low. I hate this moments. The're too close now. I'm dead.

Not. My keyblade began to pulsate light and the glow has now spread towards every inch of it. It morphs into something…

"Miracle tears?" Those words are the first thing that came to me when I see the brand new keyblade. It is no longer key-shaped but more like a sword. A water element one. Perfect.

Those heartless are wary of it. They inch backed a little.

"Oh no you don't!" In a thrice, I manage to vanish the lot of them. Actually, all of them. The slash is so powerful that it cuts through five at once. I am now standing in a pile of bodies. (None of them dead).

But my only way out is blocked too as a big chunk of debris became loose and falls in front of the opening. Help!

"Hey, need a hand?" What?! I turned around and bumped into Sora.

"You didn't leave do you?" He grins and scoops me up like before and jumped. Boy, I hate those trips! The instant I leave the burning place, I can feel the cool air wash over me. I look down. The workers now are going out of the burning area. At least they don't die.

……………..

"So, how did this happen again?" Roxas examines the sword with great interest. (A/N: I'll give you the picture of it at the next chapter.)

"It just… transforms!"

"Yeah. I saw it morph with my own eyes." I add in.

School's out. And everyone is now filtering out of school. Roxas' fans are all talking at the top of their voices on what happened to Roxas. Their predictions are worst then terrible I tell you this.

We are hidden in a tucked away part so nobody can see us. I'm really tired now. Worrying makes me run down. I stand up.

" 'kay guys, but I gotta go now." My keyblade turns back into the pendant. I take it back and put it around my neck before walking away.

……………….

Sora looks at her retreating back. "Do you think that she knows what this means?"

"Ahh forget it. It's not important now."

"Oh? I forgot to tell you." Sora begins to pour out Namine's tale of the superstition. "And she said she saw her heartless form!"

Roxas paled. "It seems that her shadow is nearer than we thought. It will come to her soon."

"Should we tell her?"

"Not yet." Roxas replies softly.

………..

I was feeling normal and happy as I recounted the fight to myself, in my head of course. People who see me talking to myself might sign me up to the IMH.

I reached home as usual but I have a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Papa is the first thing I see when I step through the door. He is wearing his working clothes and he has a shovel in his hand. The first thing that flashes through my mind is Sora's warning.

"Ready for another round?"

………………………

We arrive at the graveyard as usual at night. We stood there for a moment and finally went through the gate. This is bad.

"Who died?" I ask him cautiously, looking around. No wolves so far…

"Mr Gravil, the person who works 'ere remember?I remember those darn fickle dapple days when we work together as those who create 'ter coffins. He is as young as a beetle and as strong as any old cow. Great man, Mr Gravil."

"How did he die?" By Papa's view, he's strong and can live for a few more years.

"Taken by 'er devil he did. Slash wounds all 'ver his body, turned inside out 'yer should see it. Lately," Papa continues. "Many people 'ere is gone the same way. I've seen 'er bodies I did. People 'ere says that a devil haunts 'ere but it's beside the church!" He snorted. "It musta been 'er animals. Bad things, those beasts."

"So, people who have been here at night died? How did you know it was from animal attacks?"

He rummage in is overalls and pulls out a few silver hairs. "As ya know, silver wolves lives 'round 'ere. You do the maths. 'ese 'airs has been all over 'er bodies."

Uh oh. Papa looks at me concerned. "Ya youngin' don't worry. I'll protect ya." I'm the one who should protect him, not vice versa!

"Wolves, could they be heartless too?" I tried to remember what Sora had told me. Heartless exist in things with emotions. The wolves can be one too. But I remembered about how each victim dies. Vicious ones they are.

"Well… you can go 'ere, I dig over there." It's too far apart! I need to think of something fast!

"Ummm Papa, I'm scared. Can I follow you?" He chuckles.

"NO need. Ya need to find 'yer back bone laddie! Now go!"

I can only watch him helplessly at a distance as he goes away farther from me. I reckon, if I finish fast, I can be with Papa faster. So I did.

I dig like a dog, the earth raining down on the other side like rain and me, digging as viciously as I could. But I'm not fast enough.

"Aaarooooo!"

"Pendant, please give me speed." I prayed, hoping that I'm in time.

"Arrroooo!" I can see their figure, in front of the moon, their claws and teeth glinting in the moonlight. Then… they disappeared.

"ARGGH!" That blood-curdling scream will forever be etched to my mind like a disease. I fling down my shovel and leap over the mounts and trenches, racing towards Papa. But I'm too late.

His body lay in the hole he dug, mangled and oozing with blood from the slashes. He is still breathing but I knew he will die soon if nothing is done.

But I cannot do anything. I have no experience in treating wounds and I have no phones to call a hospital. Yet, if I leave him, the wolves might as well eat his body. All I can do is to cry.

The worst emotions crashes all over me scarred my heart and filled me with misery. I cry, the tear blurring my vision and trickling down my cheeks, some pelting softly in the ground and some, on Papa.

"Don't die…" I whispered. The sight of him dying reminds me of Mama, how she died years ago. I last saw her in that state, dying.

I clutch my head, willing for the memories to go out, leave me. I shake my head, as if I can shake the memories out, out of my sight out of mind.

"Namine!" Sora? I look up, tears still staining my face. The next thing I know, his arms circled around me and pulls me close. I can feel his warmth, hear his heart beating and I feel comfort for a while.

"Don't worry, he's healing." Healing?

"But how?"My muffled voice asks as I curled tighter into a small ball as I buried my head deeper.

"Look." I turned around and my eyes widen in surprise. He looks intact, the scars already look like it have been a few years old and recovered.

"He's…alive?" I croaked.

"Miracle tears." Those words answered my unasked question. The keyblade is laid beside him but a bit of it is broken off and vanished.

……….

Roxas is looking at the two figures as they embraced each other, the same feeling coursing through his veins. Jealously. Hurt. Relief.

"I'm not worthy of her." He whispered to himself but why does it hurt so much? He can't remove her image from his mind and yet, he doesn't allow the feeling to take over.

"I…just can't" He is not a real human anymore. He can't love like he used to be.

………

"Sora?"

"Mm?" He and I are still looking at Papa and the broken keyblade.

"Thanks for being there for me." I know it's cheesy but that is how I exactly felt.

"I'm always there for you, remember?" I smiled a bit.

The sun is rising up, the scenery is becoming beautiful too as I see the splashes of color, streaking across the sky. We too look at the sky, for me, feeling deep at peace.

"Um? Sora? You can let go of me now."

He blushes deep red and releases me. He scratches his head again in the same casual way.

"We have to send him to the hospital."

"Roxas has already taken care of that. The ambulance will be arriving soon."

I walk over and take the broken keyblade in my hands. "Why did it break?"

"Well, your keyblade too depends on your heart. The original word its Soul blade but then, it changes overtime 'cause it is in other words, the key to the heart. A connection. So it turns into a keyblade."

"It must have been broken when I broke down." I said softly, tracing the broken edge with my fingers.

"It will heal soon. In time." Sora smiled. "You better go."

………………

"Daddykins what!" Avaron yelps in horror as I told her what happened. She throws on any old outfit and rushes off, not caring that she haven't yet shower or not caring if her outfit looks odd. She must have cared a lot for Papa.

I slumped into my bed, and slip my hand under the pillow. Mama's picture stared back at me, smiling. Then I notice something at the back.

_**Happy fifteenth birthday Namine. The present is in the time capsule under your bed.**_

Under the floor board? I manage to find it in a heartbeat. There is a card attached to it too.

_**Dear Namine,**_

_**If you are reading this now, I am long dead. Sorry that I must die in such way but I don't want to die, making the family in debt. So I killed myself. I'm dying anyway so why not? I'm not wasting my life and I have no regrets on dying like that so please don't mourn for me. Happy birthday!**_

I opened the time capsule and saw…many things. And each of them has a note attached to them. I take the nearest thing out. It looks similar to the heart shaped pendant but it is colorful.

_**This has been passed down since it is first made in 1778. It is crafted by you great grandmother's sweetheart. His name is Sorax and maybe in the future, you might meet somebody too. PS. BTW the presents are for each year when your birthday comes since I died until you're 21! You can open them anytime you like!**_

"Thank you Mama and happy anniversary to you too." I know that her death anniversary is on my birthday. So we celebrate for each other. I already put a fresh bunch of flowers on her grave.

"I love you Mama."

…………………………………

**Aha! Ummm shadow ****is coming and thx to poohbearlover95 and Animelover09 for reviewing. And... R and R! BTW how do people do the wriggly line on top of the e in Namine? Anybody can tell me?**

**~SeraphineKH**


	9. IN which Namine goes to the party p1

**In which Namine goes to the party. (Part 1)**

"Namine!" Yuna ran up to me, waving a piece of paper high in the air. "Have you heard the news?"

No, I have not heard it but I sure know what will be coming up evidenced by the crowd of squealing girls there…

"The yearly party is gonna be a blast this year! They're gonna do some kind of remix version. A cross between a Mask and dance party! And everyone is going to go there!" Except for me.

"It's compulsory." Uh oh, I smell trouble.

"We must pair up with the opposite gender for the party. Those who don't have one must help out though. Either that or you must be singing on the stage. Or you got paired up with the others who didn't have a partner if there's any."

"What!?"

"Well," Yuna said thoughtfully. "You must wear a mask for the ball but it must be modern of course. No corset and dresses!"

Is Ven trying to match make us? The last time it was compulsory, I go paired up with a girl! And another year, I must help out and unfortunately, Hiromi is the one who is the head of the committee who is suppose to organize the party. By the end of the ball, I'm dead tired and I fell asleep on the floor. Hiromi laughs at me in front of everyone on the floor.

I shivered. "Hey, do you reckon who will ask us out?" Yuna presses on.

"Well," I said thoughtfully. "Tidus will be asking you out I guess." I know he have a humongous crush on Yuna and there is no mistaken it as I can see Tidus frequently looking at Yuna.

Tidus is also inside my classes and have really spiky hair (Don't they all do?). He smiles nearly all the time especially at Yuna. Tidus is not really that popular but he is handsome enough to get a few admirers. He is the best blitz ball player in our school's team. She blushes at my remark.

"Well, there is no way…I..I m..mean," She stammered. I smiled widely.

"Soooo, you must ask him outtt. Look!" Tidus is passing nearby us. "He's coming." I made myself invisible and rushed out, giggling inside. I then ran up a few flights of staircase to get a good view of them together.

As I leaned down from the fourth floor, I became slightly envious. At least Yuna needn't so hard to find someone. They talk for a while, both of them shy and unable to have the courage to ask each other out. Yuna suddenly leaped up and down and hugged him with a happy yell. He must have muttered the words out.

"Yesh!"

"Yesh who?" I turned around.

"Sora and Roxas. How charming. You are just in time to see Yuna being asked out by Tidus." I turned back to observe Tidus and Yuna.

"I always knew that Tidus have a soft spot for Yuna. He told me that." Roxas added smirking.

"Yeah he cannot stop talking about her ever since the posters went up." Sora grimaces. "Must it be compulsory?"

I rolled my eyes. "Totally. There's this one year where I got paired up with a girl." I wrinkled my nose at the thought. "Can't live it down." The two brothers gave me the 'Ouch' look.

"Anyway, I'm fretting about it this year. I hate to help out too. I have never worked so hard before." I unconsciously rub at the back of my neck.

Sora and Roxas look at each other with some kind of look that I cannot decipher.

………………..

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"Of course I am. I bet you are too." Sora replied. They both have a problem on who would ask Namine out.

Roxas run his hand through his white blond hair and glanced up suddenly, catching his reflection in the mirror. "No." He said quietly.

Sora knows the look too well. "Oh c'mon Roxas! Snap out of it! It's over. You," He said as he made eye contact "are still the same Roxas."

"No, not that." Roxas looks at the calming blue river as it rushes pass him, gurgling and splashing full of life. "You remember what they might turn into when they see us together?"

"Oh."

"But," Roxas grinned. "I'm not gonna be beaten that easily."

……………………..

Literature,art, physics, maths… No matter where I go, chatters on the annual ball are heard. Girls are talking about who to go with, what to wear, where to shop. Boys on the other hand…

"You reckon she will notice me?"

"Well, I hope so. I'm gonna ask her!"

"She's so..so..dazzling!"

"Asami, that name just made me feel fresh!"

Yes. Asami. Asami is being asked out by a lot of people already. I watch her as she is stopped by a mob of boys outside class and nodded and smiled politely at their request. I wonder who will get her.

I decided to avoid the mob and motioned Yuna over. She pops out beside me and we silently made our way pass the crowd of students and manage to get into an area with fewer students. We are finally free!

"Boy, she's going to miss art class at this rate." I told Yuna and she agreed.

"I am really grateful that I'm not inside her shoes."

"Well, I know, 'cause you already have Tidus and everything." I chuckled at her expression.

"Well," she echoed with a secret smile. "I know who's gonna ask you out!"

"What?! Who?" Curiosity wins over as usual. "Please, please, please tell me!" I shook her arm as Yuna laughs.

"You have to know. You hang out with him all the time." Pence? But he already asks Olette out.

"And he's heading straight to you!" That sounds familiar. Yuna tried to keep calm at my expression which is a mix of curiosity and shock. Or maybe surprise. I turned around slowly…

"Hey Namine, got a minute?" Sora steps out beside me making me jump.

"Sora," I said crossly. "Don't do that! You know it makes me jump!" He tosses an easy grin.

"Just a minute?" I give in. What is so urgent anyway? And why is Yuna giving me a gleeful look? She rushed out, making me and Sora the only person in the corridor now. I look at her retreating back.

"And how? Look at the speed she moves!" I turned back to a shy Sora. He's doing that casual hair scratching thing again. And he seems to avoid looking at me straight in the eye. I became a bit concern.

"Are you okay? You have a problem? What is wrong?" I said gently. He looks me straight in the eye.

"Namine…"

"Sora!" Sora stops in mid sentence. We simultaneously look at the end of the corridor and see Asami standing there.

"Ummm, can I ask you something?"

Sora looks at her then at me and back. "Sure what is it?"

"Will you go out to the Annual ball with me?" Her eyes are shining with hope and I swear that she is smiling with one of her dazzling smiles. Sora looks dumbstruck.

It seems like an eternity when the corridor is silent. Slowly, the shining look began to fade a little. "I mean if you don't have anyone else to ask of course."

Sora looks apologic. "I do have somebody Asami. Gomenasai."

Asami looks defeated and sad. "Who have you ask?"

Sora looks at me in the eyes again. And he spoke one word that makes my heart beat a bit faster, making the blood rise up to my cheeks. "Namine."

……………….

"You what?" Yuna ask me for the ten millionth time. I was getting tired of the question.

"I just got rooted to the ground. And I said I think about it." Yuna let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Namine! Somebody has just asked you out! That means you will not get stuck to helping out. I heard that Hiromi is the organizer for this year's ball." She looks serious. "Don't let Hiromi take advantage of you."

I am feeling light headed for the first time, the scene keep playing around and around in my mind like a broken DVD player.

Namine.

Namine.

Namine.

"NAMINE!" Huh? I jerked my head up to meet Paine-sensei's furious face. "Pay attention!"

"Okay," I muttered. I stretch and sit up straighter before reaching out for my pencil. I steal a glance at Sora. He is stealing a glance at me. Our eyes met for a moment and a faint trail of electricity is sent from him to me. Or vice versa. Or I imagined the whole thing. Never mind.

………………..

"Namine, wait up!" Sora came running to me. I quickly walk faster. Yuna drags me down, making me slower.

"C'mon, give him a chance." She whispered. Then she's gone. I'm alone at the parade square with Sora.

"Namine." He slows down and stops right in front of me. Our distance is so close that I can feel Sora breathing on me. I look down, afraid that if I look up, I might give in to his 'innocent' looks.

"Namine, will you go out with me? Please?" He tilts my chin upwards, making me look at him face to face. His blue eyes never look so mesmerizing. His brown spiky hair swayed a little in the wind as his face takes a serious look. Ulp, the 'cute' look.

"W..," I began to stammer like an idiot.

"Okay." His face broke into a wide grin, making my heart melt. My face is now a nice shade of crimson. Then he pulls me into a tight hug.

………………

**I decide to make it short. I'm going to high school again or as us Singaporeans call it, Secondary school. I'll try to write much 'kay? Here's the link to the picture and yes, I'm KyrieStar14.**

**The link is at my profile**

**~SeraphineKH**


	10. IN which Namine goes to the party p2

**In which Namine goes to a party part 2**

After the accident at the graveyard, I visit Papa every few days. He's still at the hospital but can be discharged soon. Avaron seems odd too. She goes visit him everyday. She's good at heart after all.

The corridor is filled with a constant chitter-chatter and somebody screaming once in a while. I can hear my own shoes squeaking on the polished floor in the din as I make my way to ward 330.

The sound of the door opening make Papa looks up. He has a twinkle in his eyes, indicating that he's plotting something. I pulled out a chair and sit down to face him.

"Namine, my white horse. Have you seen Avaron m'girl?" I shook my head.

"Well, I heard yar going to da ball."

"The annual ball you mean?" I play along with him.

"Look under the twelfth."He then closes his eyes and went straight to sleep. That startled me. Twelfth? What is that?

"Hey, whacha doing here?" Avaron sidle up to the bed.

I hurriedly make a beeline to the door.

……………….

"I knew it!"

"Yuna, we're just friends!"

"C'mon, he's into you! I knew it." Her victorious grin makes me feel slightly silly. I then make a mental note to create a list of reasons to show that Sora isn't into me.

"No and I tell you reason one. I'm sure he's into Asami."

Yuna snorted. "Her? You are gonna believe that rumour? That he asks you out because he wants to make Asami jealous? Not a chance."

The truth is I'm still surprised that Sora asks me. But I try to avoid the idea that he's into me although I must admit it, he's cute, he's really sporty and…I slap my head to try and slap the idea out of my mind. I don't know why I object thinking that Sora might be into me but I just do.

Nowadays, there are no heartless and thus, we needn't meet, me Roxas and Sora. And I try to avoid them as much as I could. I could not even explain why I did that. I just did that.

Or maybe…"You're just hate rejection do you?" Yuna sighed.

I decided to be frank. "Yeah. I prefer living a nice life without any failure." The incident of being ignored is still scaring me.

"When will you get over it?" Yuna ask me quietly.

"I don't know Yuna." I look up to the deep blue sky with no boundaries. "I really don't know."

FLASHBACK

Namine is behind a wall, peering at the person whom she desperately tries to attract. But now, she's over with games and wanted the truth. He's the first person who befriends her and makes her feel like she belonged, just a bit. Her fiery red haired crush is alone, a perfect time to know the truth and confess.

She sidles out and catches his attention.

"Hey, Namine, what are you doing here?" Axel looks surprise at the white blond.

"Axel…I…I…I like you." Namine blurted out.

He looks uneasy now. That is not good.

"I'm sorry Namine, I'm with somebody else." As the last word escapes his lips, the only thing that is in her brain is REJECTION. And that will forever be etched in her mind.

END FLASHBACK

………………

Twelfth, twelfth… Does he know about the secret note? I snapped my fingers with glee. That must be it! I rushed to my room and pulled out the stash my Mama left me. I dig through the pile.

"Found it!" I pulled out a rather lumpy package and unwrap it as fast as I could. And gasp. A wave of blue flashed before my eyes. It is a blue dress. It is simple yet fit me to a T.

**Dear Namine, **

**I know sometimes, you are going to go to a dance and hopefully, somebody will be startled with this!**

I smiled at her note.

……………

Tonight is the night. I wasn't nervous, of course I AM! This is the first dance with a real date and I am nervous. Yuna came over and we did ourselves up. I decided not to wear makeup but Yuna insisted. So now I'm here, trying to sit still as Yuna put on something…

"It's eyeshadow." She said irritated.

"Yeah but I never wear this stuff before." I said, trying not to squirm.

"Well, you can't say that now, you're wearing it."

……………

When we arrive to school, there are a lot of people there already. There is a tingle of excitement in the air as I try to find a nice clear spot but it ends up…

"Ouch!" I bumped hard into someone who is apparently as hard as rock. He holds me as I steadied myself. I look up while rubbing my head. It is Roxas in his shirt. Or to be precise, tuxedo. I wonder how he can stand the formality. He really have the 'I'm you host for today' look.

"Hey, Roxas what's with the tux?" I said trying to start up a conversation. He takes a look at me.

"Wow. You look natural and yet…" I grinned at his compliment.

"Well, Yuna help me out most of it." I confess. He looks really as if his breath is taken away. I wonder if he has been running. He looks red again.

He then shook himself and said. "Well, Sora is at there. He pointed out towards a direction before excusing himself. I watch him as he disappears from sight. Now to avoid Sora.

……..

He found me two seconds later. I turned and bumped into _him._ And he really takes my breath away. He is wearing casuals but still, he looks… I mentally put a stop sign in my mind. He's just wearing normal blue jeans and shirt, I told myself. I try not to drool at him.

"Hey." He said shyly. I decided to play it friendly.

"Well, I think I can see you out even if you wear a mask." I joked.

"Me too." He replied, still looking at me straight in the eyes. That is frying me up. I'm not used to this situation. I hope my face is not red.

He took my hand gently and led me towards the hall. There, masks are handed out. I took a cat mask while he takes a different one. I decided then to do something really childish. I ran from him and shouted, "Catch me if you can!" He looks amused. I throw myself in the crowd.

Actually, I planned to hide from him. I know it's mean but hey, I don't want to make a fool of myself. The singer is blaring his heart out (or maybe lungs) as he groove with the music.

_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride, no not this time  
Not this time…_

I end up near the buffet table after scuffling in the crowd. I spotted his distinctive T-shirt nearby and lose myself in the crowd again.

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know_

I put on my mask and got swept in the crowd as the danced about. They sure can cause a stampede.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood but you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out on my own_

I figure him out first. If he is really serious or just playing around. The song now changed.

_Your subtleties, they strangle me.  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants and all the needs,  
All i don't want to need at all_

they won't start breathin'  
my minds unweavin  
maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted on this evenin'  
I give the final blow

when darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight, it ends tonight

I'm tired of running around. So I take a drink and put myself in a quiet corner, looking at the dancing bodies. There is a certain beauty in it, the energy, the atmosphere as they groove to the music. I smiled and try to save the memory in my mind.

"Next!" The crowd shouts out. Then by some kind of force, I got pulled to the stage.

"Sing us something!" The dizzy crowd shouts out. I feel dizzy myself. Dizzy from stress. Then the most ridiculous song pops out. I gulped.

Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap

"Try It with Me Here We Go."

Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap

The crowd follows. I smiled with relief.

"That's right."

Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap

_1, 2, 3 Everybody Come On, Off Your Seats  
I Gonna Tell You, About A Beat, That's Gonna Make You Move Your Feet  
I'll Give The Bar-B-Q, Show and Tell You How To Move  
If your 5 or 82 This Is Something You Can Do  
Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It  
Countrify, then Hip-Hop it  
Put Your Hawk In The Sky, Go Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide_

_Zig, Zag 'cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 180 Twist  
And Then a,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Roll_

"Do the hoedown!"

"Throw down!" The crowd is in the groove now. They are actually dancing to the music! Yes! I started to shake it myself.

…………..

After the song, I slumped down tired. I never knew singing is hard. I leaped off stage and hide myself in a quiet corner, heaving in and out heavily.

"Boo!" Two hands cup over my eyes and I jumped pretty high up.

"SORA!" The hands goes away to reveal the person that I have been trying to avoid. Sora.

"Hey, wanna dance? You had me running around." He looks pleading and I feel really bad. Maybe he's really serious but feels that I reject him too. I agreed.

His arms circled my waist and he led me towards the dance floor.

"By the way, nice song." He compliments with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

But at that instant, something happened.

"I'm dedicating this song to Sora." Asami! We look to the stage as my ex-friend went up the stage.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

The crowd goes wild and pushed Sora up the stage with her. He got pulled away from me, a look of fear on his face.

……………

He's being taken away from her again. The scene id disturbingly familiar as Namine is only a blue speck away as he is pushed to Asami, her smug face smiling victoriously.

"Kairi…"

"Hey Sora! Kiss 'er!" Someone shouts out. The crowd started chanting.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her…."

………….

At that instant, I felt lost. The crowd is everywhere, chanting a sick request to poor Sora. I want to charge up there before I remember; I'm nobody.

Roxas suddenly pops up beside me. "You can go outside if you want. It's gonna be dirty." He takes my arm and let me outside. I struggled a bit.

"But…but Sora?"

"He can take care of himself." But he looks worried all the same.

"We got to save him!"

"If we spoil the crowd's mood, there's going to be a lot of shadows." Roxas said quietly. I sigh, defeated.

I the felt cool fingers under my chin as my face got lifted up to meet Roxas' face. He has a curious look on him, as if trying to figure me out.

"I always wondered why you have a mist around your aura."

"Mist?" I lift my tired eyes up. "I do have mist?"

"You have a problem that turns to be a dilemma." Roxas stated. Instead of arguing with him, I give in.

" I had a bad childhood. My Mama died but then, people started talking and reckon that I'm so bad that I made her die. That is why nobody wants to be near me. And although I have Yuna, I can't stop the local people from staring holes through my head."

I suddenly got engulfed into an embrace. Roxas' fingers ran through my hair, stroking it softly. "I'm sorry." I'm really amazed but then, he needn't go to great lengths to comfort me.

"It's okay." I tried to pull away but he holds me closer. So I tried to look up but all that I see is the startling blue eyes, the same shade as Sora's close to me. "You have been through a lot."

I blushed and tried to hide it. Why am I always being hugged by the K.H brothers? But it felt comforting all the same.

The atmosphere is suddenly filled with screams. Me and Roxas look towards the hall. "Heartless."

…………

"C'mon, get it over with!"

"Asami, don't." Sora looks frustrated.

"But Sora, don't you feel anything for me?" She said pleadingly.

"NO!" He tried to escape but the crowd push them closer together. He then spotted something that makes him lose control. A black haired girl is in the crowd, grinning evilly. She looks like…

"KAIRI!"

"Yes Sora, give in, come with me to the dark realms." The girl worn the same clothes and have the same hairstyle as Kairi except they're black. She turns around and vanished.

"NO!" Strands of darkness are snaking up his legs and body. "No…"

………….

**Really, how do you do the wriggly line at e in Namine? I'm actually planning to make the party a camping trip but decided, the story will be too long winded. THX 4 REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~SeraphineKH**


	11. IN which Namine goes to the party p3

**Namine with an e where and how do we do the wriggly line on top thingy? And btw sorry if the last chappie is not up to standards, I was desperate. Writer's block.**

**..............................................**

**In which Namine goes to a party p3**

The scene in the hall is a fiasco. Students are running everywhere as long as they are going away from the black figure on the stage with red dots. It is out of control and slashing everything with a black rope. Or sword. And the heartless looks quite familiar somehow…

The first thing that came to mind is "Anti-Sora?" But if he is Sora why is he attacking the students here?

"We must sedate them and wipe them clean." Roxas shouts out above the din.

"Well, how are we supposed to do that?" I barked back. The students have already moved towards the exit.

"Use the pendant!" I clasp my hands to the pendant. This is an emergency.

"Well?" I felt a pang or pain like ice driving in my veins and pulled my fingers away. It is brimming with white cold gas.

Then I knew how to use the ability. _That_ ability. I put my hands to the temple of my head. Then everything seems to happen at once. I felt as if I got ripped from my body. The pain is excruciating but it came off almost immediately. I felt very light and open my eyes.

The scene before me felt unreal yet true. I am floating in the air, my body under me is slumped unconscious. I can see colors as bodies ran about below me. It felt like an out of body experience.

Roxas sling my body on the shoulders and take me to a safer place. "Do it now!"

"Hai." I put out my hands, feeling the energy of panic and fear through the colors as the streamed to my hands, creating a ball of colored energy. Memories of different people race through me, making me feel weak as I tried to control them. I then willed very hard. They became slower and I knew, they have been wiped clean from the incident. But I cannot just leave loose ends. I created another memory and insert it. Done. As I release the energy, I saw all slumped, asleep on the ground. I floated to my body and dove in.

I wake up, gasping and sweating cold sweat. Roxas has already gone off to control Sora. But I could have sworn, one person still is standing. The girl in black. I didn't see her in my paranormal vision. How could it be so? She looks at me suddenly.

"Namine, I'll be waiting for you next time. You're too weak now." That startled me. I thought if we are weak, it is the best chance to attack. But she is gone in a flash. But I can never forget the way she looks at me. With respect yet repulsiveness.

Roxas has cornered Anti-Sora and shot a beam of light at the heartless, making it unconscious and the red dots turned into yellow ones but he did not transform back to the old Sora. I watched as Roxas carried him. He then looks at me.

"C'mon. Follow me."

…………………………….

"This is where you stay? I thought it is an abandoned building." I commented blindly as we arrive at the 'Haunted' house of Old Bailey Major. It has never been used nor bought and I wonder why. Now I know.

We stop at a rotten trap door and descended into it. I watched as Roxas put Anti-Sora in a typical cage.

"Why didn't you turn him back?" I cried out. That has been bothering me.

"You can't. Since Sora can use the power of his shadow, it won't change until he decides so." Roxas replied back.

"So what should we do?" I ask, following him about in the strange cellar full of computer stuff. It looks like Batman's basement.

"Wait." He said simply and goes off upstairs. "Stay here until I come back 'kay?" He really looks serious if not, worried. He then disappeared.

I am alone now with Anti-Sora. I went to the cage and clutch the bars.

"Why Sora, why?" I whispered sadly. He stirred and slumped back. I decided to go inside to see if he really is okay and not killed. So I open the cage and close it behind me. Really dumb of me. But I'm concerned of Sora now.

I drew nearer and reach my hands out to touch him. But I snatched it back. I'm too scared. I shake myself for being silly and acting on impulse. I then decided to just wait as Roxas has told me. But I feel strands of coldness curling up my legs. I froze.

"No, don't go Kairi." He moaned. He opens the beady yellow dots and tried to sit up but slumped back, groaning in pain. I want to help him but I am scared. Walking towards the exit is now difficult as the nearer I got to it, the more firmly the strands of shadow grip me.

"Sora…" I turned around and I felt no longer scared. Understanding dawned on me. He must be suffering like me, from the past, and cannot let go. Kairi must be somebody that is close to him. I go to him and stroke his hair softly.

"I'm sorry that you must suffer, Sora. Kairi must be really close to you." I felt sorry yet hurt. I know now, he only likes me because in some way or another, I reminded him of Kairi. We go back to being friends.

He did the unexpected. I got pulled in close, very close. "Don't go, Namine." He said my name. My name. Namine. The strands of darkness are circling around me, around us. It pushes me in his arms. It tickled my ear and snaked up my hair. It's trying to swallow me. But I knew, he just wants somebody to be there for him. Misery loves company.

"No," I lifted the pendant and press it to him. The darkness withdrew slowly, down to the floor. Sora dropped to his knees. The light must help him in some way. Go away, shadow. Please. I silently pray. And it is answered. Sora is back to normal.

……..

Roxas and I are inside the living room. A huge one that is. We are discussing about what happened. He still is amazed at what I have done.

"You shouldn't have done that! You know, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

I am still at the time where Sora's eyes look at me. Full of hurt and despair. Kairi…

"Who is Kairi?" I take a sip of black tea from a mug. That question shot him dumb. He looks sad.

"Sora's childhood friend."

"So you must know her."

"No." That makes me sit up. I can smell something major coming.

"Actually," he scrunches up his face as if on concentration and kept messing up his hair. "We are not related."

"So," I said quietly. "You have been lying to me?" There is a tense silence afterwards.

"No. Only this part." He breaths out a complicated sigh. "See here. Actually him and I… we are clones."

"Which is which?"

"Me. I'm his clone." I can see the truth in his eyes.

"How did this happen?" I reach out and touch his hand. I can see pain in him too. His hands tense up at my touch but then relax.

"It happened a decade ago." A decade?

"How old are you?!" He answered. I gaped. He is as old as the youngest teacher! He's supposed to be twenty three!

"Why are you… stuck?"

"Yes. In this age."

"Wow." I lean back. "You could have been my father. Joking!"

"No offence taken. You see…it happened a decade ago. I wasn't created. Sora is supposed to be a chosen soul blader from the light of Kingdom hearts. But in the process of saving the world, Kairi got killed. He is more than sad. He's like a shadow of himself. That is when he turned Anti-Sora. Finally, we must get Merlin to help him control it. But in the process I was born. Only soul bladders can create clones like me 'cause of the soul blade. It has strange qualities."

I leaned forward, eager for more truth. "I was naïve then and unsure of the world. I got taken in by the wrong person. The organization that created this whole thing." I gasped.

"But I got exploited. They are searching for something, the Krystal heart. It is rare only found in humans, pure ones and it only surfaced again until the possessor got killed. Then another person born will get it. They thought I have it. So my heart was taken. But it is not the one. So when I have it back, I'm changed. I can see people in colors. Their aura. I finally found the right path and decided to use my gift for good. The person with the Krystal Heart have no color."

"What do they want with it?"

"They are failed experiments with no mortality. They just existed; no purpose and they want to restore themselves. It was them who created the heartless. The balance can righten itself alright but they created more damage by exploiting the balancer. It is beyond control. And they are still in hot pursuit for it. And that is bad. 'cause if they use it, it will never come back. No balance and no cure. Some say that the Krystal heart split themselves into seven and embed themselves into the princess hearts. But to no such avail. So the search continues."

I'm sorry. I'm really am, I want to say. But no words can cure him. He's scarred and too deep to heal. Even time cannot change him 'cause time stopped. For him, for Sora.

"So when the balance is restored, will you continued being this age or revert back to twenty three?"

"That I cannot answer."

I went over and hug him, making him surprise. His blue orbs widen with surprise. He's still like a small kid and he needs to know that sometimes, things are still okay. Growing too fast is not good. And he's like that.

"It's okay," I murmured softly in his ear. "It's okay to cry." And he did that.

………………

Sora stirred and wakes up. He heard sobbing and is afraid Asami is the one who is sobbing on the stage or is it Kairi? It felt so blurry. He felt Kairi, he is sure. But then he felt Namine too. What is happening?

The faces mixed and blend in together. Then it cleared. He's in the same cage, a decade ago. He sit up, panicked. "Kairi?" He walks to the door and opens it. He heard the sobbing again. Roxas?

…………………….

"Roxas?" a cautious voice piped out. It's Sora.

"I got to get to him. Here," I held out a tissue and he took it, the tissue and my hand.

"Please don't go." He pleaded. I smiled gently and tried to act motherly.

"Now, you sure don't want Sora to see you like that." He smiled through his tears.

"Namine? Why are you in the…NAIMINE?!" He jumped about a foot in the air.

"Long story cut short." I replied and started the story.

…………………..

**I'm gonna end the story soon. There might be a sequel. I dunno but it might be essential to explain what happened to the organization. SO keep ur fingers crossed!**

**~SeraphineKH**


	12. In which the end is just the begining

**In which Namine is face to face with Kyrie**

Everything is back to normal now. After I poured out the story to Sora, he immediately feels so angry at himself that I swear that he has knocked down half of the town by the look on his face. I tried to calm him down, saying that at least it is under control.

"I saw Kairi I did! I swear…" He then stops himself. "Nothing." He said sullenly and stomped off. I look at his retreating back and I knew, he will never be the same.

"What does she look like?"

"I can't really describe it sorry." Roxas stood up. "I better calm him down instead."

……………………

I am going to school now, the pendant glinting around my neck and a skip in my step. I just hope that I did alright. As I look around me, I know. Everyone is talking and doing their own business like always. But then, I feel really different, like… being tailed by the weirdo girl whom I met? The dark hair is really distinct to me but everyone just walk pass her like she doesn't even exist. Then she disappears. Just like that. Must be from eating too much bananas and cheese last night.

Anyway, I see Roxas alone, surprise, surprise! I jogged over to him and beckoned to him.

…………..

"How's Sora?" We are on top of the roof. It is the most isolated place though it is accessible to everyone. The morning sun is burning down hard on us but we go under the shade. Sora haven't come to school today.

"And I don't think he will tomorrow." He leaned back, hands behind his head, and gaze over the horizon.

"Still into Kairi eh?" But the joke fell flat on the face. The edgy feeling began to come again. "Listen, I feel really weirded out just now. I think there's something to do with the incident at the hall."

Roxas perks up. "What?"

"You know, when I'm doing the memory cleansing thing, I can see the auras but…this girl is invisible to me…And I don't know what it means."

"She might be your shadow…" Roxas whispered.

"Well, why doesn't' she wants to attack me when I'm weak?"

"'cause if she does, she will be an empty existence. She needs your body." That explains that non existence acts.

……………

The days all rush up in a blur, making everything seems unreal. I was in a dream like trance all the way. Everything is trivial, everyday matters and everyday problems. Hiromi is as nasty as ever, Avaron, commanding and Yuna, quiet. But they change in slight ways. Hiromi is now less nasty, Avaron, more caring and Yuna, a great friend.

But one day, I felt like going somewhere, somewhere different. I chose the river Solo. It has been named Solo 'cause it has always been running solo and it is the only river you will get if you live in my town. But nobody bothers about it and it makes a great place to hide. Especially if you are hated by practically everyone. Yes, that is the place where I always went when I was a kid.

…………

As I made my way down the familiar path, I feel soothed. Roxas don't even know that I'm here. I feel terrible of not informing about my whereabouts but the guilt is washed away as the sound of rushing water reached my ears. The trees parted to reveal the river Solo. The trees got swept by a sudden wind making whispers between the trees more mysterious. Droplets of water splashed on my leg now and then cooling it. I have a life at river Solo.

As I remove my shoes and dip my legs into the rushing water, I felt a presence behind me or…somewhere else… I look around me cautiously. The trees rustled and a figure came out.

It is Sora.

………….

"Sora?" I climbed onto the earthy ground and go nearer to the figure looking up the sky. "Are you okay?"

He is still lost in his own world. I touch his shoulders lightly. Instantly, a hand shot out and clamp my hand down. "Who are you?" he demanded as he looks at me. He immediately releases my hand.

"Sorry Namine." He made an apologic look with a touch of sadness.

"Why are you here?"

"Kairi… Me and Kairi used to go to the beach all the time. This is the closest I can get to her now." He spoke is such a soft sorrowful voice, it makes my heart aches. Without words, he led to the river and sit down at the edge.

"I should have told you about Kairi. I'm sorry." I punched him in the arm. He drew back, his face a mask of shock.

"Ouch, hey that hurts! What was that for?"

"For being a sadist in my place." The question mark is very clear on his face. "I used to go here as a kid all the time."

"In this place," I continued, "Is where life starts and where happiness exists forever. This is the place to remind mankind of our origin."

"We were so happy in the olden days, doing our share and getting what we deserve." As I spoke, I can almost see myself when I was three, among the trees as my Mama's voice is heard explaining about the knicks and knacks with the example of the forest.

"We help each other in return, we are helped. Mother Nature never hurries but everything is done in time." My three-year old self leaped down from a tree and inspected a flower as it bloom within the very eyes.

"Does she have a remedy for loss?" Sora's face is deep in thought. I remember asking the very same question to Mama.

"Everything have a cure same as everything as a destruction force within. Time is the most precious of all cures. That is why time is valuable. And if it still isn't so, love will."

He gazes at me, his expression softening. "Is it so?"

"Yes, but.." But before I can get the words out, I was pulled in an embrace as he puts is hands behind my back and my face is buried in his chest. Although I'm very close, so close I know that I'm lost. He still loves Kairi I know. He shouldn't embrace me, pull me close, hug me with all his might. I feel…

At that instance, I can feel his cool fingers tilting my chin upwards to meet his gaze, the familiar blue eyes that I see the first time we meet, at the hall and at the time we are always together. The're very close, so close…His lips touched mine.

……………

"Sora..how can you…" Another figure emerges from the trees and this time, I recognize her. It is the girl in black! I smell trouble. And trouble is exactly what she is going to give.

"K..K..Kairi?" He pulled away from me and I knew, he's still stuck to the past. His face is a perfect example of shock mix with disbelief. Wait; did he just say Kairi?

"No wonder… Sora, how can you do this to me?!" She began to look hurt but I knew something Sora does not. She's not Kairi. She's my shadow.

I stepped forwards. "You are not Kairi." I whispered.

"You are not Sora's love." She whispers back. And it smack right in the place where it really hurts. My heart. I clutched my chest hard.

"Don't worry,"she continued. "I won't tell anyone. And I'm gonna get rid of him. He's just in the way. Of you…of us. I'm Kyrie by the way." She looks at the crouched figure of Sora. "And he's toast."

I see the all too familiar scene. The tendrils of darkness are snaking up him. No, NO!

"SORA!" I sprint off to him but Kyrie blocked me.

"Fight me, Namine. Let's fight to determine who will be in whose shadow." She draws out a keyblade similar to mine except... it's black. She leans forward and broke into a charge.

I summoned out my keyblade and met hers with a clash. She kept swinging blows on me. Man, she sure is fast and strong! I kept dodging her blade.

"Why are you not fighting? Namine, FIGHT WITH ME!" She screams and swings a great blow on me, black liquid spilling on my keyblade. She rears back a bit and proudly banishes her keyblade in front of me. I look at Sora. The darkness is still consuming him. Roxas, please come quick!

"Disaster Blood. Meet Namine. Namine, meet your doom." She points the keyblade to the sky and a purple light crackled and electrify the keyblade, making the surroundings black. I can't see anyone else except Kyrie. And myself.

……….

Roxas saw the black clouds and got a vision of blood splattered everywhere. And in the midst of it is a black haired girl and…

He got up and leaped off towards the black clouds.

………………

"Why-are-you-not-fighting? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" As each word spits out of her mouth, she swing her keyblade harder and faster. As the last word spits out of her mouth, she swing the keyblade on top of me and I defend myself by clashing it with mine.

And the force is so forceful. There are cracks on my keyblade. And…it disintegrates into tiny pieces. Birds squawk. Flies buzz. Miracle tears is gone. That is the slowest moment in my life. What was a pendant with the princess' hearts are now nothing more than rubble.

I look up and see the end of Disaster Blood on my face. "Destiny has decided. You're mine."

………..

As Roxas gently floated down near river Solo, he spotted many critters scampering past him in frenzy. The trees are not yet uprooted but he knows better. A flash of black happened so suddenly. And so is the cut on his arm.

"Sora!"He gasps. Sure enough, Anti-Sora is looming behind him, red anger energy radiating out of him. Why is he like that?

As Anti-Sora prepares for another attack, Roxas straightens up and summoned his keyblade. Anti-Sora and Roxas charged at each other and met with a clash.

…….

"Who decides fate? Not you!" I'm not gonna be overpowered by some old figment of my existence! But the tip is so dangerously close. And so is Sora to becoming a force of destruction. At that thought, a small flame of hope began to fire in the depths of my heart. I'm not going to let Miracle tears destroyed in vain nor letting Sora be uncontrolled.

I'm not going to be in her shadow.

As I inched behind, my hands are frantically searching for the diamond piece in the pendant. It is the core and I'm sure it has not been destroyed. And maybe it can help me somehow. My hands close around a hard, heart-shaped piece. Bingo!

"Well, I will and I intent to." Kyrie purred with pleasure. The blade whooshed upwards. "Bye, Namine…" It came down hard.

It is the second slowest moment in my life. The blade is only inches away from my face when I held out my hands in front of myself. There is a flash of blinding white light and the Disaster Blood clashes with another keyblade. No, it's not Miracle tears, but another keyblade.

" Destiny Thread?"

…………………

"So-" A black blur whack him in the arm.

"-Ra" A tendril of shadow wrap itself tightly around his leg. He batted it rather carefully but it is still wrapped tightly around his calf. "Uh-oh" The tendril lifts him up and brought him down hard. Roxas bounced off, cuts and bruises forming rapidly.

……………

"Oh that. It never helps when I was with the others. They just got reincarnated. Again." My mind whirls and my brain ticks. So actually, I'm reincarnated from various people... What?! I look at Kyrie's expression. She doesn't lie. She just looks irritated. To her, it is just like getting rid of frogs that just kept reproducing themselves. To me, I wonder who I reincarnated from.

I stand up slowly, the blade still held firmly in the clash. "Help me,c'mon." I prayed. With a sudden jerk, I manage to twirl a complete circle and cut her arm. Black vapor gushes out.

"Uggh, that hurts!" Kyrie clutches her arm as the black vapor oozes out to a stop. Her arm healed. "Do you know," she said smugly. "That you can't kill me?" With that thought, she rushes at me and we met again with a clash.

…

After a while lying on the ground, Roxas sit up painfully and surveyed the Anti-Sora as he rages through the forest uprooting trees and making the critters leaped about. He knows that now, only one person can stop him and she is inside the black cloud.

"Hurry up, Namine." He finally stands up. He knew it cannot wait any longer. And Roxas know what must be done.

……………

"Who says anything about killing?" I said through gritted teeth. The impact of the clash blew both of us away but we continued doing it just the same.

"I won't kill." I continued as Kyrie tried a sneak attack. She failed. I know her ways. She's my shadow after all. Although we didn't even meet properly. I felt as if we have fought a million years before. All her little quirks are still the same. And that is what going to trap her.

"Let us end this!" Kyrie said in a bored but tired voice. Her dark eyes met mine. "Namine."

"Kyrie." I replied. "This will never end you know." I smiled secretly. "Because it never will until you are under me just like anyone else." A change took over. I know that look of hers. The truth has just dawned clear on her. But she's persistent.

"No, it can if you are mine to command on." She whispered to herself uncertainly. The last clash is brewing on. She lifts her face to the heavens. "Jeder Mann stirbt aber die Leben nicht jedes Mannes!"(Every man dies but not every man lives.A/N: I dunno how to turn it into jap kanji)

"Allerdings was über die, das lebt?"(Even so, what about those who live?) I quietly ask her.

"I will be the one who survive." She snarled and pointed her blade upwards. "Storm blast!" A crackle or purple electricity shot down to her blade, making it glow with the energy. Lowering it, she pointed it straight at me. I whip my blade in defense mode.

"_H__ikari are."_ (Let there be light)I whispered. Strands of blinding light wrap itself around my blade. I fall into charging position.

The purple and blue-white light envelope everything as our blades met.

……………

Roxas drew out his keyblade, no hesitation in his eyes and confidence filling up his blade. He aims the tip of the blade at his heart and stab. The instant that happens, he vanishes instantly into a cloud of white vapor with strands of colors. And in the core, his very core of existence.

The thing zoomed past the panic critters and the destruction that lay around straight into Anti-Sora. It moaned and screeches as his core embed itself inside of him, disappearing into the dark. But at the exact spot, a blinding blue light shone out piercing through the dark body.

Anti-Sora screech again, then crumples to the ground. As he did so, the strands of darkness pulled away from his body into the ground. Roxas never appears again.

………

"Let there be light." My keyblade instantly crackle with white electricity. It light up my face, fill it with hope and the other half with courage. I swing it to my side and ran as fast as I could towards Kyrie. She did the same.

We met with an enormous burst of energy that envelope everything…

"_Are you there?"_

_I opened my eyes and look around. Everywhere is dark except for the glowing figure in front of me. Who is she?_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Namine."_

"_Namine?"_

"_Yes, Namine."_

_I tried to put one foot in front of me. It feels like I'm on air. I floated towards her. The Blue white hair is very familiar as it waves in the non-existent wind. Just… who are you?_

"_I'm you." she answered my unasked question. Namine then pointed somewhere. "Listen."_

"_And I just want to tell you guys, or whoever hearing this that… we mustn't lose hope. These things are in us but don't worry. We will find a cure soon. I'm Namine Kazuki and …" The crackled voice bleep to an end._

"…_that concludes the fight." I finished._

_She smiled a sad smile. "Yes…Listen and remember those before us all. When they fought before us, they fought with their lives."_

"_Fought who or…what?"_

"_The enemy. You will meet it in the end. And hopefully, the cycle ends." She sighed. "And the enemy is not the organization, remember Namine."_

"_What!?"_

"_It is not your shadow either. It is those who made them."_

"_What is my purpose then?" It's getting confusing._

_She smiled again secretly. "I was the one who died before you live. And if you meet the Herms, say I said hi."_

"_Who is Herms?"_

"_The one who sent you the pendant of the seven princesses. You will meet him soon too."_

_She is starting to look pale…_

"Namine!"

…………………………

"Namine!" Urggghh, I feel so…alive. Alive…that's right. I opened my eyes to see Sora's face looming above me. I'm alive…somehow. And Kyrie is no longer a thing that exist. She's gone too.

Teardrops are streaming down his face, dropping on mine. "Namine, I'm so sorry…"

"Where is Roxas?" I manage to croak out. He continued crying.

"He's…he's gone. Namine, he's GONE!" He crumpled and face down, still crying. The tears are like the River Solo, moving down rapidly.

I crouch to his side painfully and drape my arms over his shoulders. "It's okay." Although tears are starting to roll down my cheeks too, I still held on. Because if I don't…I can't reach out to him anymore. He has already lost Kairi and now, Roxas too. Two of the closest people are gone. And as Mama has done years before, I hug his crouched figure and sing the familiar tune.

_The mornings that are too bright tempt me to quit_

_I uncover everything, and entrust myself to it_

_I squeezed your cold fingers and you sadly smile_

_And I can't find any words to say, and the scenery starts to blur_

_If it starts, it will someday end. There is no need for excuses_

_I, at least, want to keep you warm_

_God, please just give me a little more time_

_"I have to go," there is no way that time will stop_

_My wish is blown away by the wind and my throat is dry_

_What lays beyond this? We are parallel lines_

_You are strong so you don't look back, so we will never cross paths again_

_The town that stood motionless starts to fall, and just the memory of you_

_Overflows in my heart,_

_And creates a deep sea, and there I drown_

_A sad awakening, despair that you cannot hide_

_But still the world is beautiful_

_It made me sad_

_I want to see you, remember again..._

_I squeezed your cold fingers and you sadly smile_

_And I can't find any words to say, and the scenery starts to blur_

_If it starts, it will someday end. There is no need for excuses_

_I at least want to keep you warm_

_God, please just give me a little more time_

_The mornings that are too bright tempt me to quit_

_I uncover everything, and entrust myself to it …_

"And sooner or later, we will meet again…" I sang softly. He stood up slowly, the tears stain on his face.

"Lets go home."

……………………………….

It has been weeks after the incident. My pendant has been remade just like it is. I'm still taunted by Hiromi and picked on by a suddenly nicer Avaron. In all, I still feel empty, no fire blaze within me. And Sora is too by the look in his eyes. But we felt alive once in a while.

"Hey, Namine. Ready to fight?" Sora whispered me in the ear. It tickles. My face brightens instantly. We then ran out of the dreary school to the warm sunlight. My pendant glows as I faced an alley in town.

As I raced to the alley, thoughts ran through my mind. We might be badly at lost and scarred by the past and lost so much. Roxas briefly flashed in my mind. But as the song implied, I might see them all someday. I may be dead or alive but I know, I will see them again…someday.

…………………………

**Hey, the song is by angela-separation the translation. It is a jap song. I write this after I watch dead aggressor(Watch it it's nice!) anime. A sequel might come…of course it will! And about Kyrie…she's still there.**


End file.
